Again
by Chibi Tenshi
Summary: An SM/Weiss Kreuz crossover mostly. What happens when a complete stranger's life is somehow intertwined with the WK guys? Chapter 10 - Yet another person enters the picture. More confusion is stirred! :D
1. Chapter 1

I've been searching for you

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from SM or Weiss Kreuz. If I did… Aya-kun would be mine!! Hey, wait… he **IS** mine. *grins evilly*

Tenshi's Notes: *waves* Minna, I know… another fic I've started, but this has been an idea I've been unable to resist. I have to caution you though. The first chapter is slightly weird, and it's a result of my attempt as a song fic. When I found out just how untalented I was at writing those, I decided to make the most of my effort, and save it. I intended the song fic to lead into a SM/WK crossover so I'm keeping it the same way. If there's enough interest, I'll continue working on it. If not, then… too bad cos' I like the idea anyway! *grins*

****

MEGA SPOILER WARNING!

The fic takes place roughly around episode 12-13 of the Weiss Kreuz series. 

Many thanks to my imoutos, my chans, and all others that have continued to be supportive on me. I would like to thank my reviewers as well and the emails I have been getting! Arigatoo minna-chan! ^-^ 

This is probably not one of my strongest beginnings, but I promise you, there will be spins and twists to this fic that are not quite like my Usa-imouto-chan. Then again, who can keep up with the twists she keeps throwing at us, ne? ;) That's it from me! Enjoy! 

********************

****

Again

With the door closed behind her, a soft breath escaped her lips as she leaned her back against the door. She had thought he would be there, but he was gone. And she knew she would never see him again. 

********************

She could still remember the first time she caught her first glimpse of him. She couldn't explain how she felt what she did, or react the way she did. Perhaps it was endorphins running rampant in her blood. Or perhaps it was something else altogether. All she remembered was her first glimpse of that shock of hair, followed by eyes so incredible that she yearned to lose herself in. 

Her world had come crashing to a standstill, and she had just stood there, taking him in. He was extremely tall, filled with lean muscles that radiated quiet controlled strength tinged with a hint of danger. But from within, she could see the pain deep within his soul, just like hers. 

She had just started volunteering at the hospital to repay a kindness that had been bestowed upon her, and she loved her job whole-heartedly. She took such delight in causing a smile on their faces, or hearing a delighted chuckle. She knew that for one moment, she could make them forget about all their problems and all their anxieties and she about hers. She remembered the first time a patient had never come back. She remembered the listlessness on their faces, death sentences pronounced. It still hurt her to think about the beds where they once lay in, their ghosts lingering.

There was one patient in particular that she could not seem to stay away from. Perhaps it was because she had lain there not too long ago, oblivious to everything but the fogs that had occupied her mind. The young woman was roughly the same age, a serene expression on her face as she continued living with no awareness. An accident, they had claimed but she knew better. She had read the reports, and how the young woman's parents had been killed as well. 

She tidied up the young woman's room as she did every day, just a bit behind schedule. Sitting down next to her, she sang with her heart, a light happy tune for the sunshine that streaked in, hoping that the other woman would wake up one day. She heard the barely audible turning of the knob as her voice faltered and she turned around. 

That day, blue eyes set upon purple for the very first time. 

********************

He had never imagined that such a moment was possible. He was incapable of emotions or so he had believed. All that mattered was getting revenge for what had been done to his family. Every three days or so, he would make the familiar trek to the hospital to see the same thing he saw each time. And each day, he would lose a bit more hope, and his heart would harden even further. She had been so full of life and laughter, an optimist's view of the world. Now she lay on a hospital bed, with the most peaceful expression on her face, so at odds with the woman he knew her to be. 

His steps were heavy as he walked down the hallways, the quiet hum of the florescent lights above soothing somehow. He remembered how he had been like her, and wondered what life would've been like if none of the tragedies in his life had ever occurred. If he hadn't become who he was right now. He'd done things that no person could ever imagine doing, and occasionally, he would just stare blindly at his hands and think about what he had done. The blood would forever remain on them. He reminded himself it was justice against these powerful criminals committing vile acts against the public. Revenge was all it built up to. Each time he was sent on a mission, his skills became more honed, and his katana now seemed a natural extension of his body. 

A bittersweet smile crossed his lips faintly, and he shook his head at the whimsical thoughts. It didn't matter what he had done. His life had already been destroyed so long ago and ceased the minute she had gone into a coma. He paused at the door, hesitant for some reason. He didn't know if he wanted to see her still-form, or if he could stand another day of disappointment. 

Suddenly, he caught a voice coming through the door singing a lilting, uplifting song. The voice was pure heaven, silky yet powerful, heart-wrenching yet soft. He was instantly captivated, the tune somehow touching a loneliness in his heart that he had never realised. He had led his life under a mask of indifference, and he had even managed to convince himself that nothing mattered. And yet the voice… was so soothing, a balm to his tormented soul. 

He knew it wasn't her, but he needed to know who the angel singing was. 

He opened the door slowly, and with the sun behind her, he swore there was an unearthly aura surrounding her. She appeared bright and golden, a vision in his eyes. Not for the first time in his life, he was struck by something so powerful he couldn't possibly control it. 

She stared curiously at him, the expression reminding him of a lost kitten. Then she got up slowly, and with a nod, she left. 

********************  


She couldn't explain why she never spoke to him that day. The opportunity had been there, but it didn't seem right. She stopped right outside the door, wondering the thought that had plagued her mind. She hoped, no… she prayed as her heart began pounding, and her hands trembled as she opened that door once, only to be greeted by silence and sunshine.

********************

The days went by, and she never saw him again until a week later. She had opened the door to find him kneeling by the young woman's bed with shoulders trembling slightly. A soft gasp escaped her, and he instantly spun around, his eyes for a moment open for her to read. He had never cried for the woman who was laying there. Ever. His soul was begging to be released, and she could see the naked pain in those deep purple depths. Too much. She took a step back, her tongue tangled somewhere in her throat. She had seen far more than she was supposed to see. 

Then, the expression was gone, to be replaced by something completely unreadable. She wanted to say something. Anything. And once again, the words wouldn't come out. 

********************

Even in a hospital, surrounded by the odd mix of life and death, she walked through unseen, her steps silent in the hallway. She paused, stopping at an open window and took in the outside world. A glimmer of sadness around her normally bright eyes, a downturned mouth on a usually sunny countenance, she appeared to be a lost soul, locked out of the world she had once belonged to. From around the corner, he took this all in, watching her. Her lips trembled and she closed her eyes, a lone tear trickling down her porcelain cheeks. 

A solitary soldier, just like him. 

Except the sadness didn't suit her. Nor did tears. He couldn't tear his gaze away, and he was compelled to move forward, wanting to ease her grief. 

But he couldn't. What right did he have? The blood of many tainted his hands, and he could never wash the guilt away. She turned her head at that very moment, and he was caught. Their eyes held and caressed each other, speaking volumes of that one single moment. 

He wondered about the tear, for she was so full of life, singing to Aya every single day from the accounts of all other nurses. She was only a volunteer, and she had spent so much time amongst the patients, offering them one simple moment of joy. Yet here she was, with nothing but solitude to embrace her. 

His hand moved, responding to some part of his heart should've been long dead, towards her. She made no apology, no move to erase the tear. The gaze was defiant, as if daring him to say something about her weakness.

She was anything but that. It took more courage to live the way she had, than to become the shell that he was. 

********************

Why had it taken till now for her to appear in his life? If only it had been years ago… before his life was change irrevocably. 

********************

If only she had met him earlier, perhaps they would've stood a chance. 

  
********************

She was the one. He knew it. With every beat of his heart, he knew the truth staring at him, in the form of her eyes. In a moment of fanciful thought, he could almost believe her to be an angel, with the sun beaming down at her as she sang to his sister. The melodic voice caressed each word, and a yearning so powerful flooded him. But she was unattainable. Not for him at least. Not with his hands.

If only he could have one moment with her…

********************

He was the one. She knew it. For her there would never be anyone else. As she stared into those purple eyes, she felt drawn in by a strange mysterious force, their depths shining with hidden meaning. A need unlike anything she had ever felt welled within her, and she wanted to reach out for him. She had no one else in this world, but she had too much in her. She couldn't say the words that were on the tip of her tongue, waiting to be released. Too much had changed since that day, since her life had fallen out of control. 

If only she could have one moment with him…

********************_  
_

The door swung open, and he found himself catching his breath. The scent of flowers around him only added to the heady feeling he had begun experiencing, as the world around him seemed to fade away. He could sense Yohji's eyes upon the girl that had just entered the shop, and fall back onto him again. He struggled against the feelings that had risen, emotions he believed he would never ever have. She held everything in her hands. She had the power to destroy him if he allowed it. But every meeting he remembered, and the kindness she displayed at his sister did not add up to a cruel heartless person. Surely he could take that risk. He remembered when he had found out that she wouldn't be returning to the hospital anymore. He thought his world had ended… but now… was life giving him a second chance?

********************

The time had come. She had quit volunteering at the hospital though she still occasionally checked in on a few of her patients. She felt a deep regret, one that would remain in her heart forever as she remembered the man with the remarkable eyes. If only she could've said something… _  
_

She stopped by the flower shop, the quiet of the day seeping into her troubled heart. The slight chill in the air sent goosebumps up her arms, and she frowned slightly at her senses that were elevated for reasons she could not quite understand.

She swung open the door, and the bells tinkled, announcing her arrival. This day always depressed her, as it always had for the past two years. She heard a barely perceptible startled intake of breath, and her eyes flew up to meet… his. 

********************

She was here in front of him. Magnificent blue eyes, looking strangely familiar, shone with hidden messages and conflicting emotions. He was pretty sure his own were doing the same, reflecting his inner turmoil. His mind flashed back to the moment where he hadn't seen her around for so long. He couldn't explain why his heart suddenly seemed to ache, as if it knew what a wasted opportunity he had passed up. But how could he when his life was no longer his own? How could he when there was nothing but revenge that lived in him? 

"Where has that volunteer gone? The one who always took care of my sister?"

"Usagi-chan? She's stopped doing that unfortunately. Isn't she wonderful? All her patients love her, and it nearly broke my heart the way her eyes seemed so sad when she said she had to quit volunteering," the nurse in the room had said. 

"Do you know why?" he had asked hesitantly, and he was pretty sure he had shocked the nurse since he had barely uttered a word to her since Aya had been here. 

"She said she had something important to take care of, and if life permitted her to, she would be back. Such strange words don't you think?"

Strange words indeed. In fact, it sounded oddly like something he would say but it didn't matter at this point. She was here in front of him. Right here. Right now. 

Could he say something this time? Or would he allow her to leave once again? 

********************

"Ran?"

  
********************  


"Usagi?"

********************

Once spoken, the words could never be taken back. Their lives would forever be intertwined in ways they could not possibly imagine. But for now, all that mattered was that two lost souls finally found the courage to speak the longing within their hearts. 

********************

Tenshi's blurb: If you're ABSOLUTELY lost on who Ran is, and you don't mind spoilers, email me, or leave an email addy in your review, and I'll let you know. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SM or WK characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SM or WK characters. *chains up Aya-kun for herself* MINE you hear me? Mine! *minna sweatdrops*

Tenshi's notes: Minna! I'm surprised that that many people are interested in this fic so far. I know it's a quick update, but call it a reward for the positive response I've been having. I have this much to say about what I have so far… Plot twists galore!! Most of it won't occur early on (like the WK series itself). The writing gets better I swear it! So be patient with it. If I get enough responses again, I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible! Again, any confusion or problems, just email me or leave your email in your review. If you're enjoying the fic so far, let me know! That's it really! Ja for now! ^-^ 

****

Warning: Slight spoilers for the WK series. Do NOT think for a moment that Usagi is perfect (re the Mary-Sue discussion) just based on this chapter. She is NOT, as you will find out in the upcoming chapters. She will be considerably different from the Usagi you know in SM because she isn't that girl. 

Oh oh! Forgot to thank all my chans (including chibi-self), and imoutos. Thank Kat-imouto for her persistence, otherwise this chapter wouldn't be out so soon! ^-^ Also big hugs to Ivory-imouto for always making me laugh so hard each time she reviews. I personally vote her as my "Make Tenshi laugh at work so she gets fired" imouto. *GLOMPS*

Translations: I highly recommend reading Eternal SailorM's list of Japanese translations if you need more than what I've provided. 

Saa – Okay, all right, well

Yare yare – well, well

********************

****

Chapter 1

It seemed as if time stood still, if only momentarily. Breaths were suspended as gazes caressed each other, the longing so deep it scorched their souls. Neither were prepared, but perhaps it made the words that much sweeter because it wasn't. There was a powerful tug of attraction, combined with a soul-haunting quality existing between them that only they were aware of. For the others, time had raced by, and it was a moment like any other, meant to be forgotten as soon as it was passed. For them, it was as if an eternity was caught in the web of time as soon as the words had been released from captivity. There was freedom in such an action, but such consequences had their price, as they were soon about to find out. 

"Surely no flower in here could ever equal your beauty."

The moment was snapped, one fragment in time forever lost. Both heads turned around slowly, and one flinty gaze took in the tall brown-haired man whose smooth delivery screamed "Playboy Alert". The girl was more amused by the comment than anything else. 

"Usagi-san?"

She whirled around, golden hair reflecting the sunshine that had streaked in through the window. A merry expression appeared on her face as she smiled at the shorter boy who had approached. 

"Omi-kun!" 

This time, two annoyed looks greeted the newcomer, and another man just lounged behind, content just to take in the vision who had just stepped into the flower shop. She surely was grace personified. Her exquisite features were almost thoughtfully put together, the pert nose, the sparkling blue eyes, the soft lips, the rosy cheeks, and the luscious figure that added up to the woman who stood before them. 

The playboy spoke up, irritated that Omi should know this fine beauty who stood before him. 

"Don't tell me she's under 18, although for her, I might be willing to overlook such a tiny flaw." 

"Yohji-kun! Gomen nasai, Usagi-san. You've never met any of my co-workers, right?" 

She nodded, and her eyes were still drawn to the redhead who now radiated a cold fire. She didn't miss how confused his gaze had been for one moment as their world spun crazily around them nor the spark of attraction that had once again leapt between them as their eyes locked upon each other. Then her mind snapped back to what he had said earlier. He had called her Usagi, long before Omi had even said anything. 

Simultaneously, their eyes flashed as they spoke. 

"How do you know my name?" 

Nothing but silence echoed in the room as they both exchanged accusing glances. Yohji merely quirked his brow, and Omi was scratching his head in confusion. The third still hung in the back with a thoughtful look on his face. Though none of the men said anything, they knew that their comrade, for as long as they had known him, only went by one name, a tribute to his sister. Fujimiya Aya. In their own minds, they wondered the implications of such an occurrence as well as the type of hold this woman would have over him. 

"I asked the hospital," Usagi said, her gaze defiant and steady. "What's your excuse?" 

"I wanted to make sure you were taking care of my sister properly" was his curt answer. 

A flash of pain darted across her face and was gone so quickly that they all thought they had imagined it. 

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it?" she said softly. Whirling around to face Omi, the cheerful expression had once again slid back into place. 

"Omi-kun, I need some flowers for somebody special." 

Yohji's dark green eyes shone with disappointment. "What a pity. Though if you ever become single again…" 

Usagi laughed in response, a sparkling sound that lingered in the air, captivating all the men present. 

"Saa, you're such a flirt, but I never said it was a he, did I?" Her eyes somehow became softer for a moment. "I've never laughed on this day…" she said almost absently. Remembering where she was, she shook her head and smiled once again. 

"Ken-kun makes really nice gentian arrangements," Omi offered helpfully. 

"Or perhaps roses are more your type?" Yohji threw in, still refusing to give up hope that such a delectable female had crossed his path, and was apparently immune to his charms. 

"I think gentians sound wonderful, if you don't mind Ken-san?" 

Ken looked up, startled by the attention that had been drawn upon him. Yohji's slightly jealous gaze nearly made him laugh though Aya was giving him a cold, unreadable stare. 

"Sure. Just give me a second, Usagi-san." 

She smiled sunnily, waving a finger back and forth as if to chide them. 

"You're all sounding like Omi-kun. Just plain Usagi will do fine. I don't need such formalities. You make me feel like an old lady or something."

Yohji grinned at her, playboy charms at full wattage. Strolling over, he leaned casually against the counter and bestowed a winning smile (the one that never failed) upon her.

"And how old are you?" 

"I just turned 18." Her eyes were downcast for a moment before fluttering shut. 

"Perfect," he said staring at the silky blond curls that obstructed the view of her face. His fingers fairly itched to move forward to brush it aside; however, it was far too soon, and he had no wish to earn a slap in the face (which he was sure this young lady would deliver). Despite having met her mere moments ago, he determined one thing really quickly. Though she was undeniably attractive, there was an air of mysteriousness about her that was intriguing. He wanted to know more about this female. He made a note to himself to give Omi the grand inquisition once she had left. Not before he wrangled a phone number out of her of course. 

Ken moved up to her, and she spun around with lightning reflexes, a move not lost on the men at hand. Her stance relaxed slightly, and her eyes widened in awe at the beautiful arrangement that was now in her hands. 

"Ken-san, it's lovely." The genuine appreciation and the pleasure that lit up her face made him turn red and he shuffled his feet, not really knowing what to say. 

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu." She held the pot carefully in her hand, while reaching into her purse with remarkable dexterity and balance. 

"Don't worry about it, Usagi-sa… Usagi."

She only gave him another of her breathtaking smiles, and placed some bills on the counter. 

"I have to… besides, I think those girls out there will lynch me if they find out I didn't pay ne?"

With a wave, she called out her goodbyes, unknowingly drawing the eyes of four men upon her graceful and lovely figure as she departed. Yohji let out a deep sigh, startling the silence that had fallen. 

"What a beautiful girl…" he commented, a hint of a smile on his face. 

"Too bad she has secrets," Ken added. 

"Yohji-kun, Ken-kun, she's a really nice girl. At school, the guys are constantly after her, demo she never gives them the time of day." 

"Don't tell me she's interested in girls… THAT would be such a waste for mankind indeed. A flower as marvelous as her was born to be appreciated." 

A noise came from the corner, and the three men spied Aya gripping the pot he was holding unusually tight. They nearly grinned to themselves. So, the ice king wasn't as immune to her as he pretended to be. They watched him set the pot down, and nearly rip his apron off in his irritation.

"Going to visit Aya-chan?" Omi called out, only to have a sound as a form of response. 

"I think that was a yes," Yohji said, as if giving the sound great consideration and thought. They heard a loud slam of the backdoor and Omi winced at the damage the hinges must've taken at that force. 

Ken was unusually silent as he stared at the front entrance, the normal crowd of school girls once again pouring in. He was oblivious to them as Yohji immediately switched his attention to the females swarming around him, and Omi struggled to keep up with the orders that had come in. In his mind, only laughing blue eyes and hair like spun gold had captured his attention. Fully. Though her sheer physical beauty was enough to warrant a second glance, there was something about her that made him want to know more. Whether it was the devastating combination of looks and personality, the sad look that had flitted across her face, or the strange display of skills that she had presented, all he knew was that at the moment, he had to know more.

********************

He didn't know why he followed her. He just had to. He tried to tell himself that he was really on his way to see Aya, though his heart screamed at him for being a damned liar. He wanted to see who those flowers were for. Her keen senses threw him off a little though after the display that he had seen in the flower shop, so he made sure to keep a considerable distance away. Her steps had faltered once or twice, and he noted that her steps were becoming increasingly leaden with each stride she made. The golden aura that he had noticed earlier was now cast with dark clouds, sunshine lost momentarily. The pain was palpable, and eerily similar to what he felt in his own heart. 

She was still as devastatingly beautiful as ever, wreaking havoc to his senses with her mere presence. He tried to pretend he didn't care, but each time she talked to one of the other men instead of him, it was like his world had dropped out from beneath him. He knew that he had hurt her with his thoughtless remark about checking up on her abilities to take care of his sister. He had seen so many times the kindness she displayed to any number of patients, and he had nearly missed the wounded look that crossed her face as he had said those words. Why had he been so hurtful? All he had remembered was the way Yohji had been looking at her, and a burning rage had begun within him. HE had found her first. The burst of irrationality had upset his normally unemotional state, and he hadn't been pleased about it. So he had lashed out at her, the last person he wanted to ever hurt. 

Ducking behind a building not too far away from the hospital, he bit back a growl as he spotted her head turning around to glance backwards. Kuso. He thought he had been so careful, but she had apparently been aware of him every step of the way. Logically, he knew she wouldn't be going to the hospital, but there had been something so tender about her voice when she had mentioned that "someone special" of hers, laced with melancholy undertones. Her normally bright blues were overcast, tinged with a hint of anger and pain. There was something off about her behaviour today. There was almost an edge to her that he couldn't quite explain. Her reflexes were like a cat, and her senses were unbelievably heightened. His own perceptive skills were honed to perfection, allowing him to see all that in her. However, it was the remarkable control in which she held everything together, as if the carefree young woman who had taken care of Aya had never existed. 

It was curious. And exhilarating. He'd never met a woman who could affect his senses as powerfully as she had, and send his emotions into turmoil just by the few words they had exchanged or make such a mockery of the defenses that he had put up to guard his heart. He couldn't afford emotions when all he wanted to do was avenge what had been done to his family. He clenched his fists in anger as he relived the moment when he and Aya had discovered their parents' lifeless bodies, or the squeal of tires before the driver heartlessly ran her over. He could picture that moment frame by frame, for it all had happened as if in slow motion. He had been powerless, unable to control or stop any of it from happening. It was as if he were some casual onlooker, a witness to the events that would change him forever and shape him into the man he was. He wished for a moment that none of this had ever happened, and he wasn't bound by the ties of revenge that had frozen his heart. 

Thinking and acting were apparently two different things as he began letting loose a stream of curses upon realising that during the time he had been denying his feelings for her, he had lost the one person he had sought to track. 

********************

Despite the bustle of activity surrounding the shop, the three men found themselves unusually distracted. Thanking good fortune that they were not on a mission, it was with a sigh that they proceeded with their more mundane day job. The events of the past few weeks had unfolded, revealing secrets that none of them could've ever foretold. It affected each one of them in his own way although it was Omi would paid the highest price with unspeakable mental anguish and countless nightmares. 

"What else can you tell us about Usagi?" Yohji asked slyly. 

"She's a bright student, top of her class actually. She's also on a few sports teams as well as a track athlete. And she's been in the kendo club for a while," Omi responded in the brief lull that had taken place once the girls had gone back to class after lunch break. 

Ken carefully digested the information. She was remarkably well-rounded from the sound of things being both academically brilliant and physically involved, yet there was something missing from the equation that they didn't know. She had her secrets, and for some unknown reason, he felt threatened by her. Iie. It was his peace of mind that was being trampled on at the moment. From the instant he set his eyes on her, he had known that he was powerfully aware of her, drawn to her in a way that hadn't happened since Yuriko. 

"How do you know her anyway?" 

Omi gave him a surprised look, as if shocked that he would even ask. Shrugging, he faked nonchalance as he resumed tidying up the pots that stood in front of him. 

"Ano, her last name and mine are very similar. When she first transferred into my school, a lot of people mistook her for my sister."

"A lot of girls you mean." Yohji grinned as Omi became flustered. 

"It was a bit of both," he responded with a flush. "A lot of guys wanted to know her better."

"Bakas. What type of moron would approach someone they thought to be their oniisan? If I were her brother, I'd be watching over her like a hawk. No telling what type of hentais there are out there."

Omi nearly spat out the drink he had been sipping, and Ken almost knocked over a row of plants at his comment as they both stared at him. Yohji merely snorted and waved his hand. 

"Yare yare… not everyone is as honest about it as I am."

The other two guys just stared at him before shrugging it off. It was true. For all that he was a playboy, Yohji never made it a secret. They knew that his careless charms and demeanor hid a man who was no different from them. Pain. It was all they had ever known before Weiss was formed. Weiss gave the purpose, a sense of direction in life where they had otherwise been floundering. Though their backgrounds were vastly different, they were all bound together by a common bond that they could not even describe themselves.

"I sure wouldn't mind seeing her again," Yohji commented, unknowingly echoing the thoughts on each man's mind. 

********************

Tenshi's blurb: You'd be surprised at how much research I had to do just for this ficcie. And a non-cliffie for a chapter too! *shakes head* Aya-kun thinks I'm being too nice… *giggles*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WK or SM characters, although touch my Aya-kun, and I'll be forced to hurt you

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WK or SM characters, although touch my Aya-kun, and I'll be forced to hurt you! *giggles*

Tenshi's Notes: Minna, I'll make this as short as possible. Essentially, I've been EXTREMELY disappointed with the response for this fic. So I'm forced to do something I swore I would never do. I figure if I don't get a good 15 reviews or more for this latest chapter, I'll stop updating this fic on here. What I'm going to start doing now is for those who **have** been wonderfully supportive and reviewing, I'll simply send you the chapters. It's much easier that way for me, and that way I don't have to wonder if anyone cares if I update or not. 

I dedicate this chapter especially to Kat-chan, my imouto-chan, who has been wonderfully supportive of this fic, and my RK projects. I also thank the reviewers who have been following, and my chans and imoutos for being there always. 

Lastly, I would like to address the issue of Usagi being out of character. As I have said before, she's NOT the same Usagi we know. She has a different background, and VERY different circumstances. She's far from perfect as you will see in future chapters.

That's it really. Enjoy and ja!

****

Warning: This fic contains spoilers for the WK series and starts off after episode 11 or 12. 

********************

She stood there silently, and all around her, it was as still as death. A fitting tribute given the place she was in at the moment, she was oblivious to everything but the pain resting in her heart. Clutching the flowers to her chest, she could feel the familiar burn behind her eyes as tears began to well up. She bit her lip to control the trembles as she stared with unseeing eyes, lost to the memories in her head, when she had been young and free. 

The green eyes, so similar to Yohji's yet much deeper and more brilliant, had always sparked with intelligence and kindness. The passionate intensity that laced his voice made up part of why she loved him so much. He had always been there for her, no matter what happened to her. He never shunned her because of her past or her parents' mistakes. He was the one who saved her from an unspeakable hell so many years ago. His love was unconditional, an offering free for the taking. She remembered the angry, hurt child she was, and how she had been so lost. He had made her want to live again. He had given her reasons to believe. 

The tears fell without warning, as they always had before whenever she thought of him. She closed her eyes, head raised up to the clouds overhead that had blocked out the sunshine as if in respect to her current mood. Every act of generosity he had shown her, every ounce of love he had given her was all taken away so cruelly from her. One moment in time was all it had took. 

Her legs had been rooted to the ground, shock freezing every muscle in place and she had just watched helplessly. She couldn't even yell or scream for him to get out of the way. The men had descended upon them so unexpectedly and even his own bodyguards couldn't react in time. She had stood there, an observer to the harsh shouts and blood that splattered all over. The assassins were merciless, deadened eyes with no hint of mercy. She could still feel the sounds lodged in her throat as she struggled to scream, to move, anything so that he wouldn't be taken away from her. Not him. Not when she had loved him so much. 

Panic had set in, freeing the bounds of paralysis that had kept her in place as she burst forth, the sounds coming too late. All she had seen was the despair, the pain, and the regret, moments before those forest green eyes would never see again, her name a jumbled gurgle in his throat as his body tumbled lifelessly to the ground. It was a scene she had lived with, and remained forever ingrained in her mind. 

Then, they had seen her. 

She closed her eyes, not wanting to remember, yet helpless to the strings that tugged at her memory vaults. She didn't remember much truthfully. She had essentially died when he had. A part of her was forever lost that day. Her screams, those damnable sounds was all that she had left of her. Those shrill cries were more from her loss than of any pain inflicted on her. This was her guilt, her penance. This was what she had to carry for all eternity for what she had failed to do. 

As much as the pain burned within, from the embers grew another more powerful flame. The urge for vengeance upon the very man who had hired the assassins. When she was through with them, only then would she allow the pain to consume her fully. She had wanted to die when she had finally woken up. The doctors had told her she had been unconscious for several months, and she had nearly withered away. She had no reason for living. Not anymore. Not without him. 

The breeze stirred sending the scent of the gentians in her arms wafting up to her nose. She opened her eyes once again, and for a moment, her world was in chaos. In between memories and reality, there lay a chasm that she had been trapped in. Between reality and sleep, she had lain there comatose, with no one there to awaken her. But someone had been there. The warm touch of consciousness had beckoned her, just as the cruel grasp snatched her right back. Back and forth it went, she a not-so-innocent bystander, a victim of destiny and of her own making. In that dreary world, she could pretend that everything was okay, that she had him with her. 

Never again would she feel as safe as she did, not without him. 

The eyes called out to her, and she had been helpless to its lure. Live for yourself, a voice had whispered from the light, invisible hands reaching for her, bringing her into the world of the living. In the undead world of her mind, she had resurfaced with only one burning thought in her mind. 

_For you. For your memory. For everything you've done for me…_

Never would she hear his laughter, feel his compassion, or share each other's lives. Never would she be able to thank him for everything he had done for her. For saving a child that had meant almost nothing to him, with little else but the slightest of bloodlines to bind them together. For showing a child that love existed beyond being used as a pawn between her parents. 

Laying the flowers down gently on the ground, she lay her head against the cold tombstone, the temperature and feel so similar to the one in her heart. 

_Tsukino Motoki_

April 5, 1971 – June 30, 1999

Brother of my heart

Where you will forever remain, never forgotten.

The tears trickled down, unheeded by the cold marble, left to be absorbed by the equally hard, unfeeling ground.

From behind her, a man watched silently, feeling uncomfortable for intruding such a private moment as this. But he had been a slave to his emotions for one moment, just as she had been to hers. 

********************

He lost track of time, from the moment when his life had ceased being his to the man he was today. Vivid memories of a beautiful woman spun through his mind, and he stamped them down, refusing to let them interrupt his chain of thoughts. Something unexpected had occurred. An unknown factor in his equation had turned up, and fallen onto his lap. He remembered the girl confronting him, with eyes so much like the ones he saw so often. 

"Takatori Shuuichi," she had announced, swirling around in his chair as he had entered his office.

"Nani!?" His hand twitched towards the gun he had in his jacket. 

"I wouldn't try if I were you," she had said flatly, the coldness in her eyes contrasting starkly against her beauty

"What do you want?" he had demanded.

"I want Reiji. And I'm going to get him through you." 

That had definitely been unexpected, and he was a man not given to surprises. She had appeared suddenly upon the scene after being dormant for so long. After she had told him her story, he had asked for the reason why. 

"I needed to train. I know Weiss is the best out there, and I know they want him as badly as I do. They will help me meet my needs, and I will kill him with my own hands."

"You sound as if you're more than capable of performing the task yourself. Finding out my identities as well as my connections can't have been easy." 

"Everything leaves a trail," she had said harshly. "Blood never erases clean does it?"

"Why do you want to join them? Don't you already know who they are by now?" 

She had shaken her head, and stood up slowly. His gaze was drawn to her stature. Even her carriage radiated her pain. 

"Iie. That's their business. I just need them to get me there. I'll take care of the rest from there on." 

"They won't like it," he had replied cautiously.

"They have no choice because they will listen to you." 

"I still don't understand."

"I have no wish to get more blood than is necessary on my hands." Her eyes had been steely, unwavering in her beliefs. 

"A strange comment for an assassin, don't you think?"

An odd gleam had appeared in her eyes, grabbing at him, the familiarity in the gaze holding no lies to the story he had just heard. 

"I never said I was one, did I?" 

She had pried open the vent above his office, and swung herself through effortlessly. 

"I'm sorry for your loss little one…" His whisper had gone by unnoticed though he could've sworn he heard a noise from the ducts above.

Clearing his thoughts of her visit yesterday, he made a decision. 

"Manx, I need you to get some information for me."

_Damnit Reiji. All your bastards are crawling out of the woodwork. _

********************

The wind held no power over her. Up here on the hilltop she could feel so free, unrestrained by her burdens on life. She had found this area not too long ago, after Motoki had been killed. She could find solace in the hidden recesses of the forest, protected by the trees and enveloped by the slightly chilled breeze coming in from the sea. She felt so lost and so alone, though she sensed that she wasn't for long. 

"Come out, you coward," she called out wearily. She was so tired. She didn't hate the intrusion, not from him. Perhaps he could explain his behaviour and his attitude from this morning. 

She heard the soft footsteps far earlier than most normal people would catch on. Then again, she wasn't "most people". She wondered when her life had spiraled towards chaos and when she had lost control. 

"You knew I was following you."

It was more of a statement, rather than a question, delivered with grudging admiration. She rather thought that it would've pained him to say such a thing. She could almost hear him grit his teeth, but she was probably being fanciful. 

"Yet you allowed me to." 

She did, and she didn't know why. In the dead matter that had once been her heart, somehow, life had begun appearing again when she first saw him. There was something she hadn't been able to control, drawing her helplessly. It was ironic. As much as she hated it, it was the very thing she sought. Yin and Yang. 

"Why didn't you just tell us?" 

She didn't want to answer. The questions were impertinent, and none of his concern. Again, she was brought back to their every meeting, and how she had wished she could say something. Strange that he was the one now pushing for answers. 

"I know damn well you're not mute."

Her head spun around, and something within her snapped. Eyes blazing, she said with the coldest tone of voice she had ever used, "It's none of your damned business." She could feel the fury emanating from depths she thought long buried, rising to confront this arrogant jerk who had intruded on her privacy and now dared to ask her questions about it.

She didn't want to feel this way. Not for one moment. Not today. It was her special day with him. 

The words came upon her in a rush as the memories struck against her like a tidal wave. 

"He used to take me out for ice cream." She closed her eyes, remembering how happy she was, letting the sensations wash over. This time, the emotions didn't drown her. "He would hold on to my hand, and I would skip along, begging him to walk faster." She smiled tenderly as if lost in the scenes of the past. "He would always laugh, and the sound would just make me want to laugh too. He told me that for such little legs, he never understood why I always outran him for ice cream." 

The thoughts… they were so personal, yet he could see the joy lighting up her face as she remembered. For one so afraid of emotions and feelings, he was strangely willing to listen. For her, he would try. 

"He was so upset the first time I fell down and skinned my knees. I was wearing my favourite sun dress. It was yellow with flowers all over it. I felt so pretty and I had been running ahead of him. I was maybe six at the time, not too long after he took me in." Her smile turned into a frown abruptly. "It hurt so badly, with blood everywhere, staining my dress. He just stared at me confused, and he pulled his hair in frustration. That was when I forgot the pain and started laughing because he looked so funny." 

Her saviour. The man in question was her saviour. He had rescued her from something that Aya knew he would never get answers about. Not yet at least.

"I remembered as a child, he would tell me about love, and how incredible it would be. He was there when I fell in love for the very first time, or I believed I did at the time. And he was there to catch me when my heart broke for it wasn't truly love. How I cried like a baby, and how he bore it I don't know. He just let me sob like I was five, deprived of ice cream, wetting his nice white shirt." 

Her balance. Her stepping stone. That man had guided her through it all. 

"It had been my birthday that day. Motoki just told me to chin up, because it was my sweet sixteen. He told me I was so pretty I would knock everyone's socks off and I would find a better man, a man worthy of my love." 

Gods. No. He didn't want to think it. Her own story held such similar overtones to his and he found himself holding his breath, not daring to believe. 

"A restaurant. Filled with bright sparkling lights. He had made me wear this dress he had gotten me." Her eyes closed again, visualising the scene that had played countless of times in her mind. "The food was wonderful, and Motoki told me I was going to make him broke from the amount I ate." She laughed lightly, the edge of pain already present.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the rest of it, because he believed he knew. And her words confirmed his worst thoughts. 

"Motoki…" she breathed, her eyes glazing over as her memories completely devoured her. 

He had presented a locket to her, a beautiful silver star that she had stared at in awe. She had completely forgotten about the heartache of earlier as she touched it gingerly. He had laughed at her slack-jawed expression and the wonderment that shone from her beguiling eyes. 

"Turn it around, Usagi," he had requested softly.

Her fingers trembling, she had felt the rough edges on the back of the locket before turning it around slowly. 

_To my dear imouto-chan. May the rest of your life bless you with the sam happiness you have brought into mine. Love always, Toki-nii. _

He had secured the clasp for her, and she had flitted her hand up to touch at it in disbelief. 

"It's so beautiful, Toki-nii. Where did you find it?"

"It's a secret," he had answered back with twinkling green eyes. "Come. Let's take you home before midnight ne? Birthday or not, you still have to go to school." 

He had laughed at her protests and her groans and led her to the car. That was when all her nightmares had begun. 

What she had never told anyone was the strange chill of apprehension that had crept up her spine just before the four shadows had descended upon them. 

She was being shaken abruptly, her tumultuous senses snapping to the time present. The shakes took over without warning, and she would've collapsed to the ground if Ran hadn't had caught her. He tried to set her to the ground gently, but she only pushed him aside as she hunched over, struggling to catch her breath. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes once again, as the vortex of emotions churned within. 

"Daijoubu ka??? USAGI???" 

She could hear him yelling but she couldn't answer, not till she had at least regained some semblance of control. She had revisited every heart-wrenching moment, along with the truths she hadn't wanted to see. She wanted so desperately to be normal, and she had denied that which lived within her for so long. The simple fact was that she wasn't just an ordinary eighteen year-old. She possessed secrets and abilities that nobody could fathom. When her mind was overwhelmed just like it had been a few minutes ago or two years ago, it just seemed to overtake her. 

"Usagi!! Answer me, damnit!!" 

She swallowed past the lump caught in her throat and stared at him wordlessly. Desperation shone from his face, along with a strange emotion she couldn't quite put her fingers on. She nodded, the only action she was capable of. Relief flooded his eyes as he laid strangely gentle hands upon her back. The soothing motion seemed to calm her nerves as everything fell back into place. Dragging puffs of precious oxygen into her deprived lungs, she sat down abruptly, taking deep breaths to settle herself. And he remained with her, looking a bit awkward and unsure of himself, but he had stayed. 

Time passed and she couldn't help but look at him curiously. 

"Doushite? Why aren't you asking what's wrong with me?" 

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I figured if you wanted me to know, you'd tell me." 

"Didn't seem to stop you before," she retorted before wishing she had bit her tongue at the words. He merely raised an eyebrow at her, as if she were some disobedient child. 

She seethed before realising what he had just done. For one brief moment, his behaviour had reminded her of Motoki. Her mind whirled about, cloudy mists fogging her ability to see what was in front of her. Could she have been mistaken about this? Iie. They were never wrong. This man was her destiny. She knew it. 

Hesitation sank in for the very first time, mingled with the sharp taste of uncertainty. All she knew was that the four men she had met this afternoon would never hurt her, especially the one who stood in front of her. And she could've been seeing things, but she swore she saw those glacial purple eyes thaw just a little bit. 

********************

Tenshi's blurb: Look, no cliffie either! More plot twists to come! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WK or SM characters, though if I did, Aya-kun would never see the light of day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WK or SM characters, though if I did, Aya-kun would never see the light of day! *minna sweatdrops*

Tenshi's Notes: Minna, well it barely squeaked by my requests demo I decided to put up the next chapter again. 

****

Warning: **The section after Ken and Usagi's talk contains spoilers for Omi's past. Read that section at your own risk.**

To my reader, Just_Style, I hope this chapter satisfies your umm request for a certain WK bishie! ^-^ To my Hikari-imouto, *ROFL* OMG… Tamahome… *giggles* And Ivory-imouto, big glomps to her for always being so funny and wonderful, and Kawiibaka for her lovely reviews, not to mention P-chan, dina peoples, MK-chan, Au-chan, Himi-musume, Blue Angel, Metal Angel Michelle, kaigan13 and everyone else for all your reviews. Btw, Ivory-imouto, am I **ever** gonna get my Aya-kun back? (Just so you know, I've resorted to kidnapping Kenshin until my bishie is returned. *giggles* You can thank Angel-chan for encouraging this bit of insanity hehe)

Dedication to Angel-chan for **always** (and I mean always) supporting my insanity.

This fic will take on so many turns and twists that I'm currently being forced to jot down notes so I can keep track of all the things I've thought up of. Be patient, and if you liked **anything** I've written, please review or let me know! ^-^ Ja!

********************

****

Chapter 4

No mission. Not for tonight at least. Ken inhaled deeply, drawing the cool crisp air into his lungs, as he strolled along the streets with his hands shoved into his pockets. He was walking for a change, instead of being on the motorcycle that he loved so much. Somehow the night air seemed perfect to think. 

Swivels of golden hair flashed across his eyes and he saw a familiar figure vanishing around the corner. As if the hounds of hell were pursuing him, he followed suit. As he chased after her, Ken wondered what on earth he was doing. Like the rest of the group, he often remained aloof, unaffected by females, not wanting to get involved. He had committed too many crimes, destroyed too many lives to allow himself that moment of happiness. What right would he have to drag her along with all the shit he went through? 

"Matte!" he called out desperately, shocking even himself with the amount of need he conveyed in his voice. Where had that come from? 

The figure in front of him halted, and slowly turned around. The sunny blue eyes of the morning were now replaced with the mysterious fogs of the night. Though the day worshipped and enhanced her liveliness, it was the night that truly brought out all aspects of the enigma that stood before him. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in perfect blonde waves, capturing the moonlight and trapping them in the silken strands. Her skin shone with a pearly quality, as if the essence of the moonbeams were somehow contained within. She radiated a haunting quality, which made him want to know more about her. 

"Ken-san?" Her voice, soft and infinitely sad, affected him in a way he hadn't thought possible. He couldn't explain the torrent of emotions that suddenly rushed within, fear mixed in with exhilaration, the erratic beat of his heart that warned him he was in danger of something beyond his control. He wasn't sure he wanted to stop it even if he could. 

He had to say something. "Did your friend like the flowers?" Ken no baka! What type of stupid question was that? Perhaps he was better off being mute and the assassin that he was. No talking was required on his part. Just mute acceptance of whatever came his way. 

Her eyes glittered and a crooked smile curved her rosy lips. 

"I'd like to think so. Arigatoo, Ken-san. You have a real talent for flower arrangement." 

And killing, he added silently. _Don't forget how merciless I can be when I use my bugnuk on my victims. I can easily close my eyes and shut out their screams as I brutally end their lives. I am the deliverer of death, Shinigami perhaps. But I turn myself to stone, so I won't have to feel, or live with the guilt that beats within me. _

"Where are you headed now?" 

Her expression was pensive for the moment, looking like a lost kitten. "Home… I think." 

"Would you like me to walk you home? It's getting late…" Ne, Ken. Are you hearing yourself say this bullshit? Quit acting so tender… it's not you. Earth to Siberian. Are you in there? 

She quirked her head at him, as if debating something before amusement finally appeared on her lovely face. 

"I think I'm more than capable of taking care of myself," she replied softly. 

"I'm doing it because I want to. It's dangerous for women as beautiful as you to walk alone." Blink. Now, where had that line come from!? He hadn't been conscious for that part. He was sure of it. Some other smooth-talking, Yohji-wanna-be aspect of him had taken over. 

This time, she couldn't contain her laughter it burst forth. "I thought that was Yohji-san's area, not yours." Her mysterious eyes were twinkling with mirth, and he found her absolutely irresistible. "Although I suppose you don't hang around someone for that long and not pick up one or two of his lines, ne?" 

Their shared laughter rang through, disturbing the quiet of the night. Eventually, it subsided and they both began walking in companionable silence. 

"How's school going?" he asked casually. 

She tensed up at the question, not really sure how to answer. How could she explain that it had stopped mattering to her? Or that she would drop out soon? The simple fact was that he was a stranger to her, although she sensed that he was trustworthy, like the others, he also had his fair share of secrets. 

"It's all right, I suppose. The usual stuff, books, sports… just trying to keep up with everything." 

"Sports?" 

She blushed sheepishly. "Ano, I'm in the kendo club at the moment. Not very lady-like I know, demo… I was taught a long time ago. I'm also on the track team, and I…" 

"You…?" Curiosity burned within him. He wanted to know everything about her. Everything. For the sake of the team, or so he told himself. 

"This is going to make me look bad, demo… I also ride bikes." 

"Hontoo?" Admiration shone from his eyes, making her take a step back from him. She was getting strange feelings and vibes from him. He was a powerful force to be reckoned with, not like Ran was, but with a strength of his own. 

"Hai. There's nothing more I love than to feel the wind whipping through my hair as I take the corners, the roar of the engines." 

He made a noise sounding like a hum of pleasure, causing her to look at him curiously. "I take it you ride too?" 

"Makes you feel like you're escaping from reality doesn't it?" he said by way of agreement. 

She nodded, her eyes taking on a faraway look. Sadness did not suit her. He found himself wanting to do anything to erase the pain there. 

"Would you like to go riding with me tonight? My bike's just around the corner…"

Usagi's head turned to look at him, and he could read the startled expression on her face as clear as day. 

"Iie…"

His heart plummeted towards the hard ground after having accelerated with anticipation. Reality, he decided, wasn't always a good thing. 

"Demo maybe tomorrow?"

The softly worded question, combined with that breathtaking smile of hers, nearly tempted him into doing something insane. Clenching his fists, he took deep breaths, struggling to contain the rising emotions within him. 

"Sounds good to me," he replied. Good good, Ken. No crack in your voice to indicate you're just the slightest bit excited about your date tomorrow. He nearly stumbled at that thought. D.A.T.E. He had one tomorrow. With the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He fought the urge to hyperventilate, yearning to squash the feelings that she had wrought in him. 

"We're here now," she reminded him, her hand reaching out to stop him from moving forward any further. Amusement sparkled from her as she saw the blush that stained his cheeks when he glanced at her hand laying on his arm. 

He swore that he had never been so aware of any other woman in his life. Her touch was literally burning through his jean jacket. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Usagi called out as she headed towards the front doors of the condominium. 

"Matte! How will I find you?" he asked hurriedly.

She only grinned at him. "Ken-kun, you know where I live, and I know where you work. I'll find you. Tomorrow. 6 p.m. Arigatoo for the walk back, soshite oyasumi nasai." 

"Sweet dreams," he whispered as the night breeze carried his words away. 

********************

Sometimes, he felt as if he were walking a thin line between the shadows and the light. Over and over, he would play the scenes of each life he took, the damning look that each victim would give him. The darkness plagued him wherever he went, with no hope nor sunshine to be offered. Until now. 

He had still managed to hang on to his optimistic nature, hoping that some day there would be a way out, but evil persevered. It raped his innocent mind, and desecrated his hands. For him, there would never be forgiveness, or atonement. There was nothing in the world he could possibly do to earn it. 

There had been one lone shining star in his darkened skies, but now, she too was gone. A cruel twist of fate that the Gods saw fit to play upon him, he had been nothing but a puppet to Takatori Reiji, his father. He buried his face into the pillow, longing to suffocate himself, ending the pain that he had lived with for so long. Memories of his kidnappers flooded him and the words that never stopped echoing. His father had refused to pay the ransom. His child's mind had failed to grasp why his parents had forsaken him and left him to die. Until Persia saved him. Physically he may have been alive, but a part of him was forever gone. 

Madness. It was his destiny to be tormented this way. Never having a chance at happiness. Like a tantalizing morsel of food to a starving man, it was always dangled in front of him. So within reach, yet never attainable. What was it they said about false hope being worse than no hope? That was his life. A series of false hopes continuing in an endless cycle. Closing his blue eyes, he flipped over and stared at the moon outside. 

Was that was she was to be? Just like Ouka? She had somehow wormed past his defenses. Though she wasn't the most outgoing girl in the world, she had managed to capture his attention without ever meaning to. Unlike the many girls who threw themselves at him, she merely went about her own business like he didn't exist. It intrigued him. Greatly.

But he didn't dare hope. The same play that was his life would surely throw a twist so painful, so heart wrenching that he would never recover. So from afar he would worship her, and adore her. And he would never let anyone close again. He had learned his lesson. 

********************

His lips were twisted cruelly in anticipation at the young woman in front of him. She was fearless, or so it appeared. If he glanced closer, would he hear the telltale pitter patter of nervousness pounding in her chest? Would he find the signs of anxiety?

Her eyes were cold, so dead yet her beauty seemed to serve no purpose except to remind those around her that of the decay in her heart. She met his gaze unwaveringly, the naked depths conveying deadly intent. She stepped from the shadows and for the first time, the moonlight caught her profile. Such a strong jaw, combined with those eyes that saw the depths of hell and somehow survived. Perhaps at too high a price. He shook his head, chuckling at himself. He was not prone to such whimsical thoughts. 

"You're brave, I give you that."

"It's not bravery that got past your pitiful security." He clenched his jaw in annoyance, the confidence that she displayed was almost unnerving. Kuso, she was cocky. 

"Nice place," she said, taking in the room around her. Opulent and decadent, he had paid a high enough price to get to where he was. "Tell me, does the bastard pay you that much money for your soul, Crawford?" 

He flinched, and he felt his senses leap to attention suddenly. There was something radiated from this woman that he had yet to encounter. His body readied itself for an attack, and he permitted a smile to cross his lips.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now."

"Because you couldn't hope to even if you wanted to. I'm warning you to back off, and stay away from Reiji. I can't guarantee the consequences if you do."

He couldn't help it. Sardonic laughter escaped him and he glared at the woman who stood in front of him. The moonlight had transformed her angelic looks into something else altogether. 

"You're an arrogant little bitch, aren't you?" 

Full blood red lips widened to bestow a grim smile upon him. "When you're as good as I am, you can afford to be. I've fulfilled my obligations here. Till we meet next time. Both our souls will be burning in the depths of hell." 

She took a step back, seemingly blending into the shadows from whence she came. And then, her presence could no longer be felt. His dark eyes stared at the lone spot in the room where the moonbeams had been untainted. 

"It's too late for that. I think you and I both know that our souls are already there."

********************

Tenshi's blurb: Nothing is as it seems. If you like the insanity brewing in my mind, lemme know! And you guys who write those funny reviews, **I love them!!!!** ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SM or WK (or any other remotely familiar anime) characters though if I did, Aya would be mine

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SM or WK (or any other remotely familiar anime) characters though if I did, Aya would be mine! ALL mine I tell you! *sweatdrops*

Tenshi's Notes: Minna-chan! Well, here we go… another chapter to this ficcie, and you're about to see one of my twists to this ficcie. Hopefully, no one saw this coming and even I didn't myself! *grins* Anyway, mega thanks to all my wonderful imoutos and their extremely hilarious reviews!! *giggles* *GLOMPS* I love you girls! To all my other reviewers (kawaiibaka especially), arigatoo for keeping me going! As usual, my thanks to Angel-chan, who has been nothing but supportive of me. To my reader, Just Style, it'll be a while before Ken-kun re-appears again. Gomen gomen! Demo, I hope the rest of the fic keeps you hooked anyway. To Teardrop, the ficcie won't become clear for a while. Just my usual way of building suspense, anticipation, and to keep you all reading. 

And to the new readers, if you even liked a line of what I wrote (hopefully you'll like two lines at least hehe), please let me know! That's it! Ja!

********************

****

Chapter 5

He nearly leapt out of bed, his body drenched with sweat, tormented by his nightmares. Not her again. Running his hands through his hair, he took ragged breaths, struggling to gain his composure once again. Normally known for his cool, he was anything but at the moment. The chill of the morning air drafted in, calming the burning emotions within him. Her. It was always her that haunted his blood, his mind. Even in death, he would never be free of the guilt that tied him to her. 

"Asuka…" 

Burying his face in his hands, the other men would've been astounded to see the fickle playboy distraught over ONE female. A dead one at that. He had been so young, so foolish. He hadn't realised the truth in his heart, and he had been content to be her best friend. He had wanted more, burned for it, but he hadn't recognized it until it was too late. Until he had lost her, and he had sold his soul for money. 

Within him, the flames of self-hatred ignited, exploding in its fury. At times, Yohji felt so consumed by it, and it would be so easy to give in. He had surrounded himself with female companionship, none managing to match her warm smile, or the way she had made him feel. Asuka. He ached to be with her at times, and guilt stabbed at him repeatedly for being unable to save her. For lying there helplessly, the wound upon his body draining his strength as he begged her to leave. It was his fault. Had he tried to help her instead, maybe it would be his grave that she would be visiting every week with a single red rose. Rain or shine, he was always there. An hour each week, spending time with the woman he had loved, and possibly still loved. He had locked away his emotions so long ago that he had forgotten what it was like to live. In his current occupation, he could not afford such luxuries. It had been easier this way. With each time he used the wire upon his victims, he would pretend it was one of Takatori's men he killed. Or perhaps, it was himself. 

Sometimes, he yearned for the taut line to end his existence, so that he could be free from this all. But he reminded himself time and time again that he wasn't allowed to. Not while blood of innocents were being shed, destroyed by animals such as Takatori.

Asuka. Would she hate the man he had become? There were those who called him shallow, believing that he only existed for the next female to warm his bed. It was only in that act that he could delude himself into thinking that he was alive for one moment. Where was the shell that was him? It certainly wasn't the emptiness that existed within him. 

Eventually, his heartbeat resumed its slow steady beat, and he raised his head slowly to watch the rising sun. The colours reminded him of a certain young woman who had appeared in all their lives. She was stunningly beautiful, and though he recognized that fact, it was something else altogether that had caught his attention. There was something about her that could see past all the shit that he threw on the surface and dive to find the man within. But was there anything for her to find? He had stopped living so long ago. Then again, perhaps it was the vibrancy and zest for life that he had found so fascinating. Or it could've been the tormented soul he saw within her amazing blue eyes. 

There was something so different in the way he reacted to Usagi, and the other females that he had ever encountered. _Asuka. What do you think? Do you think she'll save me, or be the one to end my pathetic existence? _

********************

Her job had been made all that much harder with all these unexpected complications. Only the slightest bit out of breath, she cursed the man for choosing an area as remote and as far away from the city to live, though she could certainly empathise with what he was feeling. Given the circumstances of his past, and all that he had been through, he definitely deserved his peace. A momentary lapse of guilt seeped through, and she quickly forced it out. It wasn't as if she had asked for this, but she really needed his help. As is, Weiss was going to be no match for Schwarz. She had to get an advantage for them and he was the only one she knew of.

Stubbing her toe against a tree stump, she let loose a string of swear words that no proper young lady should know, and would've made even the most fluent curser turn red. Flinging her hair out of her eyes, she quickly knotted it back up on the top of her head. She tightened her jaw in determination as she readied her body for the series of leaps that would bring her that much closer to her destination. 

With panther-like grace, she made short of the distance and she landed deftly on her feet after she untucked her body gracefully. She blew her bangs from her forehead and began approaching, secretly dreading the task at hand. She had no right to disturb the peace that he had so rightfully earned. However, so many things and so many people were depending upon her, and she had her own private vendetta to address. She couldn't guarantee that she could help Weiss should the need ever arise. 

Her eyes softened in memory of one man in particular, and how he had wound back up in her life again. Despite their encounter earlier on in the day, she struggled to recall the tender man she had caught a glimpse of, and the tormented soul that was so like her own. A brief smile curved her lips as she thought about the way his hair had shone in the sunlight and how for one moment, she had seen the same longing in his beautiful eyes. She wished that things could've been different, and they could've been born with a clean slate. A sigh escaped her as she thought about the man whose peace of mind she was about to destroy. She was pretty sure that the man she had been searching for had already sensed her presence. 

Frowning, she was about to raise her hand to knock on the door when it opened without warning. Her hands quickly went to her weapons hidden beneath her clothing before realising it wasn't him standing at the door way. She found herself confronted with a woman with a slender build but with unmistakable aura of strength. Especially mental strength. Her glossy hair shone with blue highlights as the moon's beams cast upon her. Dark eyes stared back at her, shimmering with sadness and knowing. She found herself taking a deep breath, and the regret once again flooded her system. 

"I'm looking for the Hitokiri."

********************

Eyes downcast, he reflected on why he had appeared on this earth after wandering for so long. He had been alone ever since she had gone. Without her to anchor him down, he had reverted to his rurouni ways once again. Time had ceased to matter as he did so, seeking only her. With each death, he was destined to be reborn into the same life, and each time, he would always miss her. She would always be around in some shape, way, or form, but nothing which he could attain. He had been getting tired, and his soul ached to be near its other half. 

Finally it happened.

He was finally born in time with his beloved some three hundred years later. In this new age and era, the age difference hadn't been as vast, not that it had stopped him before. Granted, she had died of old age, and their son had been fully grown with a family of his own already when she had passed on. But it was too late. He had been cast adrift again without her. Though not any more. Not when he had found his salvation again. His eyes were tender as he saw her making her way to his side, where she had always belonged. 

It was strange the way the rules of reincarnation had worked. In this life, they had wound up nearly identical to their first forms. She was still the heart-wrenching beauty she had always been, fiery spirit that burned within her that he had always admired, combined with a hint of fragility and self-doubt that he found endearing. They had just found each other a little over two years ago and they had never been apart. This time, there was nothing of his past tainting their being together. 

"Anata?" she called out softly, her namesake for him never failing to spread such unbelievable joy within him.

"Come here," he whispered huskily, needing to feel her in his arms again. She went willingly of course. She could never be without him either. Two halves to a whole, they complemented each other. 

She nestled against him, fitting so perfectly that it was as if they were made for no one else. Stroking her silky dark hair, he leaned his cheek against the sweet-smelling tresses, feeling the contentment spread through him. Love hummed in his blood, and for now, the fiery urges were at bay. He had her by his side. That was all that mattered. She belonged to him, just as he to her. He reached forward to entwine his fingers with the delicate hand that was laying on his chest, sensation spreading as it always did each time they touched. His heart pounded steadily in sync with her own and he could sense the worry emitting from her. It was as if he were thrown back in time when he had been a rurouni and she was the young woman who had taken him in, giving him direction when he had none to speak of. Despite her youth, she was wise beyond her ears, and he had been awed by her conviction and belief in him. Relishing the feel of her in his arms, he allowed himself another moment with her. 

"It's happening again, isn't it, koiishi?" 

She nodded against his chest, the tears beginning to roll silently. 

"A woman came for you. She said the city needed you." 

Again. Always his life was bound by duty and obligations. Though he had been born with a clean slate this time, all his skills and the man that still lived within him had all the capabilities inherent in Himura Kenshin. It would never end. No peace. Not in this life either. 

"You couldn't live with yourself if you didn't do everything you can. It's not you, anata. It never was. That's why you constantly sacrificed yourself."

How well she understood him. Was it little wonder why he loved her as much as he did? 

"What would I do without you?"

She giggled against his chest, the sound sending shivers traversing across his skin. 

"Probably eat better, and live longer."

He laughed, more freely than his past self ever could. His hand moving from around her waist to linger gently on her chin, he tilted her face upwards so he could gaze into the bottomless pools of dark blue that he would willingly drown in. He watched the tender expression and loving light appear and he was humbled by it. Because of her, he was whole. 

"As I have and always will, I promise you, koiishi, I will be back by your side."

She curved her lips, gracing him with a beautiful smile as her hand came up and lay over the hand upon her cheek. 

"Forever, anata?"

"Forever," he promised.

********************

With each ring of the bell, all of the men present found themselves holding their breaths, hoping against all hope that she would walk in. It had only been one day since she had entered their lives, but already the change had begun in them. One man in particular would gaze out the window with an almost wistful expression on his face before catching himself in time. It had taken remarkable restraint on his part, but it wouldn't do to let the other three see how he felt. As far as they were concerned, he wasn't interested. He was the cold-hearted bastard who only burned with revenge. It was strange how there was another emotion worming its way in, making a mockery out of the deadened area of his heart.

He had believed it to be impenetrable. The minute that his sister had been run over, all hope had drained from veins, only to be replaced by the iciness that dominated. It barricaded against trespassers who dared to venture too close. It protected him each time he had to take another life. This was not the life he had wanted, but he was bound by the chains of revenge. As he lived and breathed, it would dictate who he was. 

All it had taken was her, and suddenly, his blood was throbbing once again. Living again. Did he want this? Images of his sister lying in bed so peacefully, along with an angel so beautiful it took his breath away mingled. Suddenly, it was HER face he saw there in that bed. 

HE had caused that. He was incapable of emotions because he was afraid. If he permitted that damned emotion to enter his system, the price that she would pay would be with her life. For he was still that eighteen year-old man caught by the strings of helplessness as he watched every person he loved leave him. Emotionally stunted, he would never allow anyone to get close again. 

And yet, even as he said this, he found himself being filled with a deep longing for something, someone, no. He wanted her. Only her. Only she could ease this pain, and perhaps he could live again. Was it fair to her though? He would not allow his blood-soaked hands to touch her, and taint the purity within. Angel … angel to Shinigami. Iie. He was neither death nor the grim reaper. He was a murderer. It was that simple. And as such, he could never permit such a thing to happen. But still… he hoped. 

********************

Watching her from afar, he allowed himself a moment's indulgence to admire just how beautiful she was. She was sunshine personified, with laughter that rang with life's secrets. She had held all his emotions in her palms, and she had never hurt him. Not once. Since she had appeared in his life many years ago, she had given him completion and meaning to his otherwise mundane life. No longer had he lived for his job but for the happiness she had brought to him. 

It wasn't that type of love he felt for her despite what most people would think. There was a tie that ran deeper than the insignificant blood bond that had brought them together. He was a part of her, just as she forever will remain a part of him. 

So why was it that he had to be stuck here, watching her from so far away? She had changed so much. The spring that had lit her step was no longer there. Her face no longer shone with happiness. He knew he was to blame for that, for erasing it from her eyes. She had blossomed into a full-fledged beauty, and he drank in the sight of her, having been away for so long. He wanted to give her a hug and assure her that everything was okay. But it was no longer the case. He no longer had that right, and she had now chosen a disastrous path, one that would surely destroy her. It was why he was here in the first place. 

_Ironies_, he thought to himself. _Hiding in bright daylight when no one can really see me anyway._

She stopped suddenly and glanced in his direction. He froze in place. Surely she couldn't see him? He had known about the skills she possessed but even still, with all that she'd become, it was impossible. He heard her sigh from five hundred feet away that sounded as if she had done so next to his ear. His heart fell with heavy regret and as she turned around to walk away, his hand waved a goodbye she would never see. 

He would be with her for as long as she lived. And he would protect her soul with all that he had in him.

********************

Tenshi's blurb: If anyone's confused, the hitokiri part comes from the anime Rurouni Kenshin. And guess what? This has become a multi-crossover, and what I think to be one of the first SM/WK/RK ones! And the line where Aya/Ran says "he is neither death or the grim reaper. He is just a murderer" comes from the actual series itself. I can't hope to write such brilliance on my own! If you have more questions, either email me, or leave your email in your review, and I'll answer them if I can! Believe it or not, there are MORE plot twists to come! And oh yeah, the RK characters don't belong to me either. ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SM/WK/RK characters though if I did, I could think of a few bishies that I'd be claiming for my own

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SM/WK/RK characters though if I did, I could think of a few bishies that I'd be claiming for my own. *sweatdrops* Wait a second, I did. *grins*

Tenshi's Notes: Very short note this time, and I have this much to say, the *ONLY* reason why I'm still posting and continuing despite the lack of reviews is for P-chan and Angel-chan. This chapter goes out to the both of them, and to P-chan especially for writing THE funniest reviews *giggles* (not to mention longest) and Angel-chan for always being so supportive. A big thanks also goes out to Au-chan for constantly reviewing. These guys know *NOTHING* about WK yet they support me! *sniffles* Waah! Anyway, that's it really. This fic won't make sense for a while to come… in the meantime, I will taunt you with anticipation and plot twists, though there isn't really that much in this chapter. Ja!

********************

****

Chapter 6

Despite the noises that flooded the room about her, Usagi was strangely oblivious to it all. She sat there, detached from her emotions that she wanted to fling away from herself so badly. And yet, it always kept coming back to her. 

_"One of the best things about you, Usagi… is that your emotions are always on the surface for everyone to see. With everything that you do, everything that you feel is reflected in it."_

Was that necessarily a good thing? Toki-nii had certainly thought so when she had asked him that question. Had it been such a long time ago when she was still that innocent girl? Iie. Innocence… not her, though she knew that something about her appearance always suggested that. She had never been innocent. She had always burned with the furies of hell in her soul. 

It always appeared as if she was doomed to eternal solitude, for each person that she allowed herself to care for would always leave or betray her in some way. Death was the ultimate betrayal. They left her alone in the cruel world, with no way to fend for herself. She cursed the fates for allowing her to be born. She was a light that should've been snuffed out the moment she had been created. 

How was it that she knew no joy in this world? She had tasted it briefly, enjoying the sharp, exhilarating taste that lingered on her lips even to this day. Toki-nii was her happiness, her world. A strange twist of fate had bound them together. Her mother had been pregnant with her when she had met Motoki's father. Kenji Tsukino was a kind man, and had always treated her as if she were a child of his own flesh and blood. She nearly laughed when she had found out the truth in an ugly argument between Kenji and her mother. Were their paths always that intertwined? 

Motoki had consoled his sister as best as he could. He had been only fifteen at the time, just entering the first blossoms of youth. He had never been able to capture those lost years, especially after what happened next. Their parents had been brutally murdered in their house, and it had been her innocent eyes that had set upon their bloodied bodies. Deep slashes coated it everywhere, as if their attacker had descended upon them in a frenzy. However, their bodies had been arranged carefully in death, almost thoughtfully. Yet she had never noticed the details. All she remembered was the blood red moon that hung overhead, and the warm, sticky blood that matted her fingers.

He had found her crying incoherently, her clothes saturated with blood as she buried her face next to their faces, begging them to wake up. Her golden blond hair that was once sunlight was presently dripping with red. She had been inconsolable. She had fallen into a private hell that she hadn't known existed, had been too young to know about. Her mind teetering on the edge of insanity for having witnessed such cruelty at such a young age, it was her Toki-nii who had brought her back into this world. It was him. It had always been him. 

Her hero worship of him in later years never failed to bring a smile upon her face. Even as he begun his career, she would tag along, a quiet little girl by his side, infinitely enchanting even as a child. He never minded. He never complained about the burden that had been thrust upon him, or the lost years of his life. They had always had each other. 

She closed her eyes, blinking away remnants of emotions that still clung to the back of her throat. 

"Usagi-san? Usagi-san?" 

She turned her head slowly to meet a pair of blue eyes. Him. He was so sweet and kind to her. When she had first transferred over nearly six months ago, he had been the first one to approach her. While she wasn't naturally shy, time and experience had brought out her reserved nature, and her hesitancy in forming new friendships. Moving around as much as she had certainly wasn't conducive to attempting to have relationships with anyone. 

"Hai, Omi-kun?" 

"Are you okay? You look so sad… so lost." 

How well he knew her. Only one other person had been able to read her that well, and he was gone now. He would never see the light of day again. She felt oddly like Motoki at the moment as the dark mists hovered, waiting to descend upon its latest prey. Then again, she wasn't really a prey. She had already been consumed by those mists a long time ago. 

She offered him a sad smile, not really knowing what to say. How was she supposed to just blurt out about the hells that she had lived through all her life? Just as she thought this, she thought she caught a glimpse of something in his eyes right before he blinked them away. Her heightened senses told her that he was like her. Burned by something they were powerless to control. She had felt the same from his three co-workers. 

Flames. Would all there was left of them be ashes? Or would a phoenix emerge from the fiery depths?

"Daijoubu, Omi-kun." 

Would she really be okay? The doubt on her face was reflected in his eyes and she almost found herself smiling. 

"Come Omi-kun."

"Where are we going?" 

This time, the grin on her face wasn't faked. 

"You'll find out when we get there. Let's go." 

Her hand reached out for his, and she dragged him off, leaving the classroom with more than a dozen of their classmates just staring at them. Not to mention the teacher who stood there fuming while slapping detention slips in his other hand. 

********************

The wind whipped through their hair as she gave him a smile that nearly sent him flying off the seat. 

"Usagi-san, I didn't know you rode!" he yelled over the roar of the motorcyle threatened to drown him out. 

She revved up the engine and overtook a car easily as they sped through the streets of the downtown core, just two teenagers playing truant for the day. Pulling up to a tall glass building, she parked the bike, and unwillingly, his hands released her waist. 

Clad in dark blue jeans that hugged her slim legs, along with a black biker's jacket, Usagi removed the constricting helmet and Omi watched helplessly as her golden hair tumbled forth, released from the confining prison it had been in, twinkling in the sunshine. She was definitely what Yohji would call delectable and he felt a flush spread across his cheeks for even thinking of her that way. She quirked a perfect brow at him in curiosity as he just sat there on the bike staring at her. 

"There something wrong, Omi-kun?" 

"Nanimono!" he blurted out as he practically leapt off the bike. She only shook her head and grinned. 

He was struck by the glass skyscraper that stood in front of him. Sparkling and shiny, it glimmered much like a diamond caught in the light would. 

"It's beautiful, ne? Sometimes when I want to think, I just go to the top." 

"The top??" 

She giggled as she grabbed his hand once again. "You're missing the best part, my friend." 

"Matte, matte Usagi-san. Don't we need security passes?" 

She only raised her eyebrow at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Never stopped me before." 

The only thing Usagi neglected to mention to Omi was that it was very tough to stop the owner of the building from doing whatever she wanted to. 

********************

Right here, right now, at this very moment, life was very strange. He sat thoughtfully on the patio, sipping his coffee reflectively. The stream of women passing by held no interest for him for a change. Leaning back against his chair, he allowed the sun's beams to warm his face, although he wished it could somehow give life back to him instead. 

"Yohji-san?" 

Kuso. Not another female, although this one sounded appealing at least. Her voice was slightly throaty as if she had just been doing something exerting. He dipped his head, slowly lowering his glasses as he took in disheveled blonde waves and a pair of blue eyes he could never forget. Today must be his lucky day indeed. 

Calling upon years of ingrained behaviour, he stood up, towering over her as he did so. 

"Usagi," he greeted, offering her a grin. "Just the person I had been dreaming about seeing." 

He took in the rest of her in the black leather jacket, and dark jeans that curved against her figure most wonderfully. He was fairly certain his eyes were shining in appreciation. 

"You've started already? It's not even lunch time yet," she remarked, her chin tilted up, eyes twinkling in amusement. 

"Of course, I'd be honoured if you would join me for my meal. Or perhaps you would prefer to do something else more… private?"

Her laughter tinkled, hanging in the air, drawing the attention of the various patrons upon her. What a beguiling creature she was, a maddening contradiction of flirtatiousness, shyness, mystery and pain. There was something about her that most men found absolutely irresistible and he could honestly appreciate the vision that stood in front of him. 

"Ano, are you going to let me stand here or will you be a gentleman and get my chair for me?" 

He was momentarily taken aback before chuckling and proceeding to do so. 

"Of course. Where are my manners?"

Settling back down on his seat, he watched as she gave her orders to the waiter. Leaning forward, chin resting on his hands, he relished every second he had to observe her. Something was bothering her, something he couldn't quite put his finger upon. For all her flirty ways and smiles, it didn't quite seem to reach her eyes. But for once, the playboy was speechless as to how to approach a woman. Concern filled him, and the emotion unnerved him a little. He hadn't cared about another woman in so long. Through carefully hooded eyes, he scrutinized her intently, and was surprised to find a helmet next to her seat. When had she put that there? 

"You ride?" 

She nodded, flashing pearly whites at him. 

"Hai, it relaxes me." 

It should come as no surprise. This was the same woman who was in the kendo club while excelling in school and sports. Was she anything less than perfection? 

"Ken rides too you know."

She nodded before glancing at the people passing by. 

"Hai, we're going riding tonight."

HELL. How had that punk managed such a feat? Something in his expression must've given away his feelings for she had raised her brow quizzically. He wasn't too sure how he felt about his fellow assassin having beat him to the punch. Didn't Ken realize that HE was the ladies' man??? He felt like an animal who had just had his territory trampled upon. 

"Daijoubu, Yohji-san?" 

"You know, Usagi, I'm going to insist that you either call meYohji or sweetheart. But, you can call me anything you want." 

"Don't you give up?" she asked with a small grin. 

"Iie. I'll give you a break over lunch though." 

"Doomo arigatoo, Kami-sama," she said in mock prayer, making him laugh once again. 

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he inquired, remembering the time. 

"I would've left for the whole day, demo I had to drop Omi-kun off at school. No need to get us both in trouble for something of my doing." 

OMI?! Now that kid was getting to her even before any of his elders did?? Wasn't he supposed to show some sort of respect and allow them first dibs? No wait, now he was being ridiculous. He didn't need any favours done for him. If he had wanted to ask her out, he would've. The question remained… why hadn't he? It was unlike him to let such a beauty cross his path and allow her to be unscathed. Was it because she was special? Or because she mattered too much for him to put her through the usual bullshit charm he gave to any woman? 

"Yohji-kun, I think you're thinking harder than I am." Her eyes took on a serious look as she propped her head upon her hands as well. 

Her eyes. They drew you in, and made you reveal all your secrets before you drowned in them. Like the owner, they were haunting and beautiful, the blue depths accepting nothing but truths from whoever happened to be in front of her. He was the unfortunate recipient of such a gaze. He shifted uncomfortably, unused to change in mood. 

Thankfully, interruption came in the way of the waiter bringing their meals. His jaw nearly fell as he watched the big plate of food deposited in front of her. 

"You sure about that, Usagi?" 

She blinked, the look gone from her eyes, he noted in relief. Picking up her hamburger and offering him an impish grin, she quipped, "This is just the warm up." 

Oh my.

********************

Deciding to leave her bike not too far away from the flower shop after giving Yohji a lift there (his squeals were still ringing in her ears after she had accelerated suddenly), Usagi strolled down the streets with no particular destination in mind. The sounds of passer-bys seemed to dissolve into nothingness and she felt a dim sensation of awareness. She slowed down deliberately, pausing in front of a store, pretending to admire something in the window. Taking the opportunity, she used the window to guage her surroundings and find out who her little spy was. She knew for a fact it wasn't any of the guys, but as she closed her eyes to allow herself to fully explore the strange sensation, it tingled slightly before disappearing completely. 

Eyes flying open, she cursed under her breath. That person must've NOT been looking for her. On a busy day like this, it could've been anyone. A pedestrian on the street, or an occupant in a car, the possibilities were endless. Leaning her head against the glass, she wondered about everything that had happened in the past few days. She had been living and training the past two years for the events that would unfold. Was she ready for the consequences? No innocents. She wouldn't have them on her conscience as well. 

A noise came from behind her, sounding like muffled laughter. Too late did the telltale flutterings appear in her system, and she knew exactly who it was. She groaned in aggravation as several things struck her at once. She was staring at a LOT of frilly underthings. The flush began spreading from her neck before burning her cheeks. Of ALL the people who had to catch her at this, it had to be him. 

"You must want something in there pretty badly," he commented behind her, the urge to laugh nearly irresistible. 

To make things worse, a crowd from within the store had gathered near to gawk at the girl who by all appearances was looking as if she was pressing her face towards the window to look at the model in the window in delicate areas. Mortified, she made a strangled sound before backing away slowly. 

The deep chuckle caught her by surprise, and she whirled around to stare at him. Laughter transformed his face into something else together. He looked so young and so free when he did that. She couldn't help herself as she looked at the crinkles around the corner of his eyes, the wide smile, the sun beaming down on his unusual hair. 

Catching herself, she gave him a flinty gaze and turned up her nose. She didn't like the way he was making her feel. It still confused her because she had been so certain about him. 

"I was just trying to check something out," she retorted, only to be greeted by a smirk. 

"I'll say." 

She blushed even further, knowing that anything she would say would only jam her foot further down her throat. 

"Why are you following me all the time?" she demanded.

"I wasn't." The twinkle in his eyes nearly knocked her off balance. 

Usagi should've known better than to continue the conversation, but she being who she is was unable to resist adding, "I'm about to go in now. Surely you weren't planning on coming in as well?" 

He paused, and forcibly restrained himself from grunting a response at her. Instead, he decided to do something completely out of character. Borrowing one of the pages from a certain playboy's book, he reached forth and brushed her nose gently with his finger. "Only if you model them for me."

Cheeks aflame, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his intense gaze. His hand froze upon contact with her face, and something exploded between them that very moment. Awareness. Contents under pressure. And lots of it. They were both lost, eyes transfixed upon each other, and his playful touch had suddenly become a tantalising caress upon her skin. Blood sang in her veins, screaming hallelujah as they pulsated through her system. The goosebumps tingled all through her body, and she couldn't repress a shiver. He stared at her, breath hissing out as he fought to control the unknown emotions that had flooded him. All he could feel was her. His heart was thundering within his chest, and the giggles behind him broke the spell she had woven around him. 

Blinking simultaneously, their breaths escaped in unison to find two young schoolgirls laughing at them. They nearly leapt apart from each other, eyes slightly wild as they realised what on earth had just happened. They had nearly… twin hearts pounding rapidly, neither could say a word nor could they look at each other. 

"I…"

"Do…"

Shaky laughter broke out, and the moment of awkwardness continued. One was staring at the ground, the other was shuffling his feet, hands shoved deep into his pockets. 

_Great, now what?_ she thought to herself. One thing was for sure, she had never seen him that out of it. It was as if he had been drawn by the same force that she had been, both powerless to control it, not that they had wanted to. Confusion mounted within her. Were all the things she had seen true then? Or were they just lies? But they were never wrong, unless there was something within him that was blocking her abilities. She was stupefied. In all her years, she had never encountered such doubt clouding her vision. What was she to do now? 

"Are you going somewhere now?" 

"Just for a walk," she said. Now they were sounding like a bunch of teenagers that had just been caught making out. She nearly giggled at the thought. "Would you like to join me?" 

"I have nothing better to do," he replied gruffly. She grinned this time. Now he was back to acting like the Ran she knew. 

********************

Tenshi's blurb: The calm before the storm… muahahaha! Having glanced at the next chapter(s), be prepared!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WK, RK, or SM characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WK, RK, or SM characters.

Tenshi's Notes: If response is good on this fic, I'll continue posting on ff.net at regular intervals. If not, I'll be placing it on my website, updating whenever I have time to. As is, I'm busy with a lot of things so if there isn't enough interest in this, I won't waste my time converting the file and you won't have to read my babble. To my reviewers, arigatou! I definitely appreciate everything you've done. If you'd like to leave your email addy somehow (either via review or email me), I'll inform you whenever I decide to do an update… IF I stop posting. Not to sound cranky but it's something that's been bothering me a while and I needed to do something about it.

Dedication: To ALL my wonderful reviewers, Angel-chan for always being there for me, Au-chan for constantly reviewing fics even if she has never seen a single episode of RK or WK, Kawaiibaka for your awesome and funny reviews, and to anyone else I forgot, *boinks self* I'm a baka! ^_^

********************

****

Chapter 7

With the afternoon came the colder winds, blowing about as she wrapped her biker's jacket tightly about her. She gave him a curious look, and he turned away, having been caught staring at her. Again. 

"Are you cold, Ran-san?" 

Ran. It had been so long since anyone but Aya had called him that. It reminded him of a time when all had been normal, and they had been your average happy family. He had been a regular teenage boy, with all the concerns that most males at that age were wont to do. The moment his life had ended, he had surrendered his emotions and his soul to Weiss. It had been so long. Long-dead emotions were now resurfacing because of her. How was that possible? He had known right from the start how deeply she would affect him, and yet he couldn't fight the attraction. He was so tired, and so lonely from the path he had chosen. 

Cold. That he was. His heart had been frigid for so long. He had buried them so deep down within him that sometimes it felt like he was a walking time bomb, with so much anger and pain longing to be released. So he had numbed his emotions so he wouldn't have to feel any more, nor have the same scenes replayed in his head over and over again. The guilt, the helplessness… they were all nestled within, iced over by his determination and his need for revenge. It was the only flame that burned within him. Sometimes, that fire would blaze beyond his control, and melt the icy layer beneath. It was only then that the volatile mix of emotions would erupt, frequently without warning. Sometimes, he feared the inferno would devour what was left of him. 

"Ran-san?"

He could dimly hear the concern in her voice, and unaccountably, the sheath over the bubbling cauldron of emotions thawed just a little. Usagi. She was the only person who could make him forget, if only for a moment. He knew he couldn't, but sometimes, it was nice to pretend. 

"Ran-kun??"

She sounded so worried, and he struggled against the emotions that threatened to resurface. Nearby the sound of a little boy's laughter filtered through, disturbing the turmoil. She quickly glanced at the mother at child, and her face became crestfallen. Mother and son were by the stream, observing the ducks splashing about. 

"No…" he heard her whisper before she took off with a speed that amazed him. The only other person he had ever seen move that quickly was Crawford. He followed suit, not too far behind her, watching in open-mouthed amazement as she leapt through the air. She knocked the screaming boy out of the way and in the process of preventing him from falling in, she wound up in the stream herself. 

He panicked. Bursting forth with a speed he didn't even realise he possessed, he ran straight for her only to watch in awe as she swam back towards the bank. Incredibly wet. And droopy. The relief that blossomed through him made him take a step back when the dripping figure finally made her way to stand in front of him. Her hair was plastered to her face as she flung her the sodden mass behind her, sending droplets flying everywhere. 

The sound of her laughter was unexpected as she did that. He merely stared at her in disbelief. 

"Can you believe what a klutz I am? I try to save someone but I wind up nearly drowning myself," she commented with a wry grin, wringing the tangled dull golden strands as the puddle around her grew. 

The ability to laugh at oneself was so rare that he couldn't help himself. Unable to take his eyes off her, he watched as she attempted to dry herself somehow. The jeans were practically molding themselves onto long, slim legs, and he could faintly make out the clingy T-shirt she had worn beneath the biker's jacket plastering itself onto her stomach. He nearly blushed at where his eyes were heading and immediately brought them back up to her face. At least that was safe. Nothing to distract there. 

He was wrong. Droplets of water trickled down smooth skin, radiating with health. The sparkling blue eyes were looking at him in curiosity as if wondering what he was looking at. For all that she was a sodden mess, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever met. And he knew for him, this was it. There would never be another that stirred his heart this way, where he was so powerless to control his every reaction to her, and his eyes were for once windows to his soul. She could read everything from them no matter how hard he tried. 

Tossing her head back, she gave him a smile, unsuspecting of the turmoil that lay within him. He was this close to breaking, yet he couldn't. He couldn't possibly drag her along this path that was of his own making. How could he? Not unlike the first time he had laid eyes on her, he found himself at a loss for words, unable to verbalize what he yearned to say. The truth was he needed her. Of course, he could say no such thing. In a moment of rarity, he had wanted to save her, to protect her. 

"Aya-san!" A bright voice called out, and his thoughts shattered abruptly. While he was scrambling to regain his wits, Usagi had turned around to lay eyes upon the newcomer. She was exquisitely tiny, around fifteen or so with features that reminded her of Aya. Here was yet another mystery to be solved. If his name was Ran, why was everyone else calling him by his sister's name?

Turning around once again to give him a quizzical look, she reverted her gaze back to the young girl at hand, who was currently looking at her with a mixture of jealousy and curiosity. 

"I'm Usagi. You are…?"

"Sakura. Nice to meet you," she chimed perfectly. 

Cherry blossoms. How perfect and aptly named. She remembered how life had been at fifteen. She had once been that girl who stood before her until everything had been cruelly taken away from her. Motoki had taken good care of her, leaving an enormous inheritance that he had managed to build with all the years of hard work that he did. But she didn't want that. All she wanted was her Toki-nii with her again.

Well, this was certainly another awkward moment. Silence draped on them like a horrible 80's style gown and they all looked at each other uneasily. Usagi, never one to remain in situations like that, straightened up and announced her departure.

"Considering I just took a swim in the stream there, I think I should go home and change before I catch a cold, ne? Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan." She gave the younger girl a brief nod before turning to meet the purple eyes that never made her shiver just the least bit. "I'll see you around, Aya-san?" she added, deliberately using what everyone else had called him, noting the flinch he gave in response. 

Then, she strode away, leaving two people to stare after her.

"Who was she, Aya-san?" Sakura asked softly.

Leaving the question unanswered, he glanced longingly at her departing figure. _Not mine…not mine…_

********************

Red-hair glistened in the sun as Schuldig readjusted his shades. If Crawford was indeed telling the truth, he relished going up against the new opponent. Schuldig had already demolished one of the Weiss members and ended up paying the price for a stupid mistake that the psycho Farfarello had made. Rubbing his arm absently, he found that he did not care for the pain that still lingered. 

Each time he probed the minds of his victims, it was as if he was caught between a rock and a hard place. On the one hand, he loved watching them suffer as he destroyed them piece by piece. Their pain was his manna. On the other, it was also his hell. How the flames consumed his soul each time he attempted the mind assault, as he withdrew information he had no right to. How else could he fill the emptiness that lived within his soul? He lived for no one, and answered to no one, least of all Crawford, or Takatori, the self-righteous bastard. 

It seemed as if he just existed for the pain of others, and in turn causing his own. He floated around with no real direction or aim in life. Perhaps what he really wanted was for somebody to end it all for him. How do you live in life knowing little else but that? His skills were all he possessed, and he had no family to call his own. His gaze hardened as he leaned against the tree, not wanting to think about the past that he had buried so successfully. He felt nothing damnit. 

"Thinking about something, handsome?" A feminine voice purred next to him, sliding her arms around his waist.

He almost leapt around to kill her if he hadn't felt the familiar embrace and the sensations that her touch stirred. She was his only consolation, the only heaven that he would permit in his life. Though she had just entered his life recently, he had felt an unaccustomed warmth in the region of his heart that had nothing to do with the incredible feel of her body against his. It was more than that. Silently, he wished he was a different man, able to give more to her. But then again, her past was just as shady as his was, her eyes shining with her joy at seeing him, despite the pain that still lingered in them. 

"Boring stuff really."

He noted that she was wearing a clingy dress that caressed her spectacular figure, and a high slit up the side, displaying a very shapely left thigh. His eyes narrowed in slight disapproval. It was old habits, and he had more than enough cash to dress her in more… tasteful clothing than the types she would show up with. She knew damn well it aggravated him, but she wouldn't change for him. Just as she would never expect him to change for her. 

"Did Crawford call yet?" she asked, rubbing her head against his chest. 

"Not yet," he said, suspicious of what she was about to ask. For what little he allowed himself to care for her, their relationship was tempestuous. She was someone exactly like him. She had no loyalties to anyone, and he was as close to it as she would permit. Twin souls, with raging flames that would not receive any relief, burned even further whenever they were near each other. What they shared was part frustration, part exhilaration, and part happiness. Though sometimes they would nearly end up killing each other, both of them found that while they couldn't be together, they couldn't be apart either. 

"I have a few hours to kill," she said suggestively, trailing her delicate hands up and down his chest. 

He felt the stirrings of his body, and he leaned forward to capture her lips hungrily, the heat rising between them nearly searing his body. His hand cupping her chin, he tasted the sweetness of her mouth, and explored the recesses with thoroughness and expertise. He heard her whimper as her arms snaked up his chest to end up behind his nape, scratching his skin with her long red nails as she sought to be closer. 

With a groan, he wrenched himself away from her, and her eyes fluttered open in shock. Her lips were slightly swollen from his kisses. It was getting harder to get her out of his system as time went along. A foreign sensation swept through his body as he rubbed her lips gently with his thumb. 

"I can't afford the distractions now." 

His eyes hardening, he forcefully yanked his hand away from her and pushed her away. He saw the anger flashing on her face as she threw a dirty look at him. 

"One day, Schuldig… you'll learn that you can't continue treating me this way," she seethed, her voice an odd contradiction to her angelic looks.

"You and I both know that we can't be apart from each other," he said with an odd note of tenderness. 

Her eyes widened at him, cursing him soundly as he strode off. As he left, he needed something to erase this disturbing feeling that still floated in him. What better way than the familiar bite of pain to remind him that he was still alive?

********************

Tenshi's blurb: Anyone notice I goofed up the chapters? *laughs* It's too late to correct at this point anyway. And next chapter, MORE building up of mystery and more characters. Why? Because I can! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RK/SM/WK characters.

Tenshi's notes: I'm building up more mystery again. *giggles* Ano, the next chapter is full of sap and wonderful stuff! Remember, I'll be updating sporadically since I have next to no time to write anymore. However, I can be persuaded by reviews! *grins*

To answer your question, Skye, at the time I wrote the fic, there were next to no Aya/Usagi pairings. A few of the authors I knew who did WK/SM crossovers were almost pairing her up with Omi, which prompted me to start the series. I thank you however for reading this, and continuing to do so even if you don't like the pairing. I appreciate it ^_^ And to the rest of the other reviewers! MEGA MEGA thanks!! ^_^

Dedications: As always, to my wonderful friend and author, Angel-chan. I have to say working with her on Gods and Other Creatures is too much fun! *giggles* To Au-chan who reads *everything* I write no matter how bad it is. *thinks* To Xu Xin for loving this fic as much as I do, and the rest of my imoutos who appear to have vanished!

********************

****

Chapter 8

He had tossed and turned in his bed uneasily, the covers long since flung off his bed. He got up, and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Throwing open the windows, the stillness of the air was completely at odds with the emotions that still churned within him after his encounter earlier on that night. How was it possible? 

He had prided himself on knowing the female form so well that he should've been able to tell. But it went beyond that. He had completely trusted Usagi, something that had never happened since Asuka and yet he had not sensed anything out of sorts from the other woman. How could such a thing have happened? Was he so desperate to erase the longing in his heart that he would lower his defenses and allow himself to be killed so easily? How could he have been lulled into a false sense of security? 

He remembered that at the time, his heart had been thumping, eager to see Usagi, the ache in his soul growing to disproportionate amounts. He had needed someone to ease the weight of his burden, and what better way than to drown in the arms of one of the most attractive women he had ever seen? So great was his longing that he hadn't noticed how she had been dressed differently, and that she wore an abundance of makeup on her already pretty face. 

And the face that had greeted him was a stranger, yet at the same time, it was as if he were staring at Usagi's reflection. From the harsh language that she used, to the overpowering scent of her perfume, she was the opposite of everything Usagi personified. His well-practiced eye caught the slit of her dress and a long lithe leg that peeked from beneath it. Her curvaceous figure was barely contained by the material that sheathed her body as his eyes quickly skimmed down in appreciation. Her hair held a wildness to the golden strands, much like their owner did. 

He hadn't been able to control his reaction at the moment. He needed someone so badly that he covered it up as best as he could. 

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. I hope you accept my apologies."

She had glanced at him curiously, before rolling her eyes. "Yeah right, whatever sweetheart. You can try your bullshit lines somewhere else." 

He had laughed then. It was odd that this dead ringer for Usagi would be the essentially the same person who could see past the charm he used so carelessly. Despite the defensive front she had thrown up, he could sense a fire burning in her, different from Usagi's. More potent, and more intoxicating, and more deadly. If he weren't careful, he was liable to be devoured by it. 

"I could say the same for you," he said softly, observing her fascinated gaze upon him. 

The attraction flared between them, and it would've been so easy to give in. From the depths of her blue eyes, he could read the pain and confusion radiating from them. She was also perplexed as to this spark that leapt between them, but something was holding him back. Whether it was sanity or self-control, he took a step back. A sad smile quirked her lips as she did the same. 

"I'll see you around, stranger. I have someone waiting for me." 

In a move that surprised him, she had closed the distance between them and before he could react, she had pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek. His skin burned from where her lips had touched all too briefly, and she had pulled back, revealing her shock. 

"Sayoonara." 

The farewell had sounded so final as she had spun around and left, his senses being overwhelmed by the scent of cloying perfume and the blatant sexuality she had displayed. Perhaps it was why he had never felt that his attraction to Usagi was that correct. Perhaps he had been waiting for this one instead. 

********************

She had been powerless to the sensations that swept through her. His touch had been so knowing, and his lips had been demanding yet gentle. She had been frozen in shock before he had changed tactics, sending sensation unlike anything she had ever felt spiraling through her. Then again, she wasn't exactly experienced. She hadn't had the luxury of leading a normal teenage life. So why had she permitted a complete stranger to kiss her this thoroughly? Even worse why had she responded? 

He had pulled away abruptly, eyes darkening in a mixture of desire and surprise. 

"Who the hell are you?" he grated out.

She found herself confronted with an extremely attractive man, wild mane hair that looked strangely soft to the touch and shocking in its orangey-red hues. His eyes appeared dark as he glared at her. She could read the confusion in his eyes, and she knew it was out of character for him. Her powers flared, non-intrusive in nature, and even the most practiced of all could never sense her approaching. She gained control last minute upon the vortex of emotions churning within, stopping herself in time. 

"I should be asking you that question! You're the one who mauled me in public!" she retorted.

A purely male grin appeared on his face, making her blush. For a second, he found himself confronted by a wave of awareness and emotions, completely different than what the woman in his life made him feel. They were nearly identical in looks, but were worlds apart in personalities. There was a haunting quality about her that he couldn't put his hands on. For once in his life, he felt remarkably alive. 

"I don't recall you fighting back," he said lazily. 

Her cheeks aflame, she gave him the dirtiest look she could muster, knowing full well that he had caught her in her lie. The truth was she hadn't minded. The sensations were strangely addicting and she almost found herself craving more. Hunger. It was suddenly spawned within her, stirred into life by a man she didn't even know. Yet she knew it would be foolish to give into her desires, for she needed something more than this man could ever provide. There was an emptiness in his soul that she was drawn towards, but knew she could never give him enough to fill it up. Surrendering herself to a man like this would only lead to her demise, her absorption into him. 

"Ano, this is just a mistake on both our parts. Why don't we just leave it as is, and pretend nothing ever happened?"

He found the idea strangely distasteful. She had done something to him with her innocent, and intoxicating response. Remembering the woman that would be lounging in her apartment, he felt a twinge of regret. Eyes blinking in surprise, he stared at the woman in front of him, delicate and beautiful, yet with a strength of character he could sense radiating. It was funny that a complete stranger could wrought such emotions in him. Curious. Curious that she could summon the long dead sensations from within him. 

"You're right," he said. His hands reached out to caress her cheek gently, stroking the skin that felt so familiar yet so different at the same time, touching something he had no right to. He heard the startled intake of breath and he gave her a smile. She nearly leapt away from him in her haste to get away. 

"Sayoonara," she called out before fleeing.

"Ade..." (AN: German for goodbye. Schuldig is German after all)

It was only after she had left that he realised that the whole entire time she had been near him, he hadn't been able to sense a damn thing about her. 

********************

In the dead of the night, one lone figure stood in determination. Ignoring the mists that had descended unexpectedly, footsteps could be heard echoing upon the cold hard ground. Things were progressing faster than anticipated, and new players had entered the game. One by one, things were falling into place, and it was only a matter of time before she was found as well. The question was... did she want any part of this? Could she walk away from something as big and as important as what was being asked of her?

She remembered the meeting she had had with the other woman. She had been briefed on exactly why she was needed.

"We need your special skills," was all the woman had said. "If Takatori Reiji wins this election, it will be the downfall of Japan as we know it." 

She had been taken aback by it. Last she thought her abilities had been a secret. 

"Everything leaves a trail. You should know that. I know with your deadly combination of sharpshooting and your other... powers... you will be indispensable. Make no mistake. The group that Takatori Reiji has chosen to protect him is immensely powerful. Without you, the goal would surely fail." 

Cold. Her eyes had been so cold, though she had sensed a strange fire burning in the other woman's soul, not before something sent her back abruptly. An odd smile quirked the red lips. 

"I should warn you, my mental shields are nearly impenetrable. I'm not susceptible to mind probes. And should you try that ever again, I won't hesitate to return the favour. You'll find that despite the strength you possess, I have developed them far more than you will ever have."

Cocky bitch, she thought to herself. The woman only chuckled to herself before continuing. 

"Of course, you're not the only one to join. When the time comes, you'll know. What I need to know now is... are you willing to help destroy the evil that is Takatori Reiji?" 

"What has he done?" 

She had watched as the woman's eyes flashed dangerously, her jaw ticking slightly, revealing the tension within. 

"He's responsible for all the heinous acts that you've been reading so much. He's done everything possible to ensure himself of his position. Essentially, he's sold his soul to the devil so that he can control Japan. He even sacrificed his own sons so he can get to where he is. All the senseless deaths, all the innocents all destroyed because he craves power."

"Those are some powerful accusations," she had said, slightly taken aback by the murderous intensity in her words. 

"He's erased all his evidence of course. Destroying and eliminating people as if they meant nothing. But blood never washes clean," the woman had hissed. 

Those words... odd that she would use those words. What significance did it have for her? 

"What do you get out of it then?" she had asked curiously, surprised to see a chagrined look upon the other woman's face. 

"Peace."

The response had sealed it for her. She was tired of roaming around endlessly anyway. Perhaps this could offer her some sort of direction for a change. She had nearly laughed, thinking about what her ancestor would say. 

"What can I call you then?"

A glimmer came from the shadows before her 'boss' responded with a smile, "Chartreux." Then, Chartreux had seemingly vanished. 

With a sigh, she flashed back to the parking lot she was at. She shook her head at the thoughts and berated herself silently. Now was not the time for questions, especially not since she had given her word to the other woman that she would join. 

A deep chuckle came from beside her, and she perked up immediately. 

"You're here!" she remarked enthusiastically before giving the man an enthusiastic hug. 

"Maa maa, you're such a strong girl now," the man commented uncomfortably while being slightly suffocated. 

She pulled away to give him a pout before grinning widely. 

"I was surprised to get your message. You almost never leave the mountains. How is she doing?" 

"She's all right, understanding as always."

She didn't miss the softening of his expression as he spoke of his beloved. Sighing enviously, she wished she would some day find the happiness that he had found. 

"It didn't come easy you know," he said softly.

"Hai, wakatta."

She never heard the full story, just bits that her father had told her. Yet it was enough to bring tears to her eyes. Reverting back to the reason why they were here, she began, "You were right you know. She did come find me, just as you thought she would." 

"She wouldn't miss a chance to get someone with your abilities."

"Demo she's much more powerful than I am. I don't get why she needs me." 

"To protect Weiss, while she finishes what she set out to accomplish." A started gasp sounded and she looked upon the shorter man in shock. He nodded before continuing. "She is right though. If Takatori-san continues, it can only mean the destruction of Japan." 

His next words confirmed her belief that despite what Chartreux had said, she had been right to know that she had been telling the truth for the critical part. 

"Why me though?" 

"Because you're my descendant."

Deep green eyes glittering, she gave him a mischievous grin, the smile looking almost identical to the one found on his beloved's face. 

"Ano, I still find it weird that my nephew should wind up being my ancestor."

********************

Blurb: For some reason, I wanted to add another addition to fanfiction.net If I get sufficient reviews, I might be motivated to finish this fic. I really enjoyed working in it, and I know it drives some people insane that I'm not divulging anyone's identity at this point. I promise you though, all **WILL** be revealed soon enough ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RK/SM/WK characters.

Tenshi's Notes: I promised a bit of sap, ne? To Angel-chan: I worship the ground you walk on! *giggles* For always being such a supportive friend. To Alex-chan: Thanks for all the kind words you said about this fic, and me! *laughs*

Additional blurbs: Woo! I got a few reviews! Anyway, since this chapter isn't too long, I decided to boot it out as fast as possible. I hit another snag. My brain refuses to work again (pneumonia). Jade-chan, CP-chan, Purr-chan, Nozomi-chan: You guys reviewed!!! Waaah I love you all… all you wonderful wonderful reviewers. And Lady of the Earth, I remember you too ^_^ 

Be patient with me. I know it's aggravating not knowing people's names, but it's just my way of making you pull hairs. I'll say one thing though, if you read _really_ carefully, the paragraphs sorta reflect who the person I'm talking about is. It might be a while before things come clear, but when they do, it'll all snowball out :D And remember, nothing is as it seems in a Chibi Tenshi fic. I better shut up now! Enjoy! Might be a little while before I update again so baibai for now! ^_^ 

********************

****

Chapter 9

Finding himself oddly agitated, he tried to calm down the simmering emotions as best as he could. For someone who didn't feel, he was doing a bloody awful job at it. Since she had entered his life, everything had been a constant roller coaster ride, filled with upheavals. It had been so simple at one point. All he had wanted to do was to make money to pay Aya's bills, and extract revenge. Nowhere did it say have beautiful blonde enter life and throw everything to hell. And she had done exactly that. What he was trying to figure out at the moment was what he was supposed to do about her. Never in his life had he been put in a situation where he had felt like such a slave to his emotions. 

Remembering the scene that afternoon, vivid memories forced a flush to his face as he recalled just how absorbed he had been by her, and how he had nearly surrendered to the fiery intensity that blazed within. If Sakura hadn't been there... that was another issue that needed to be addressed. He hadn't missed the worshipful look in her eyes every time they met up. He gave an uncharacteristic sigh, hating to hurt anyone, least of all her. She was a sweet girl, but the truth was every other female had ceased to exist when she had entered his life. A low growl emerged from him, and he wondered when on earth this change had taken place. He had never bothered getting involved due to the nature of his job, the icy blood that flowed in his veins. He didn't deserve to be loved by anyone, least of all her. 

She was an enigma to him, and he was intrigued by the play of light upon the shadows of her soul. What was it about her that made him ache as badly as he did? The slightest hint of a smile crossed his lips as he remembered the flare of jealousy in her eyes as Sakura had approached. Surely, it showed that she cared somewhat. But what did it signify? If he had been a normal young man, he would've been able to pursue his heart's desire without worry. Life unfortunately wasn't so. He knew he would never rest until he avenged his parents' deaths along with what had been done to Aya. 

He was so tired though, so very tired of being the cold bastard everyone believed him to be. He had managed to fool them all, even himself. Except for her. She had somehow seen the man that lay within. How was it possible that she could possess the ability to find something that was long dead and revive it? And her pain... he felt her loss so deeply when she had told him about her past. Her only brother, the only family she had ever known, taken away so cruelly from her. She hadn't elaborated any further but he knew that she had been hurt in that incident too. His heart stumbled over the very fact that it had happened on her birthday. Sweet sixteen, he thought bitterly. It was supposed to be a time where a young girl would be filled with innocent dreams. From what she didn't say, he knew her scars were still bleeding, a wound to never heal. Was it possible that he had somehow stumbled upon the only person who could understand how he felt?

She was such a maddening contradiction. He wanted to protect her, and at the same time, kiss those soft inviting lips passionately. Fire heated his chilled blood any time he thought of her, which explained why he was walking alone right now. He had always felt such kinship with the night. Darkness prevailed, and solitude was all he had ever needed for company. Except tonight was no ordinary night. While the skies were clear, the moon shining brightly above, there was the slightest hint of mist lingering in the air, dispersing the light's intensity. It obstructed his view, yet he felt no fear. This was where he belonged. 

Weary feet trod along the path, marching to a silent, nameless beat in his mind. As if he were marching into his own grave, he thought grimly. The brisk air was a near rival for his current mood, although he found his thoughts reverting back to Usagi once again. Usagi. What on earth was he going to do? He knew for a fact that she was going to be a part of his life, whether he liked it or not. The question remained, a haunting melody lingering upon ivory keys. 

As it turned out, fate decided to take matters out of his hands and into its own. Usagi, who had been previously fleeing from Schuldig, came barreling out of nowhere and straight for a certain red haired, violet eyed man. The impact was earth shattering, but not in the way either of them had hoped. It was... well, painful. 

Usagi found herself colliding into a strong, hard chest, and almost bouncing off it if Ran hadn't had those remarkable reflexes in place. His hands moved swiftly to her back to steady her. Then, she found herself in the interesting position of being nestled against his chest, where she could hear the accelerated heartbeat, sounding like thunder upon her ears. She inhaled sharply at the unaccustomed closeness and at the barrage of sensations that had begun to descend upon her system. He smelled like... flowers. The scent should've made him smell feminine but instead only served to enhance his masculinity. She didn't dare look up. She didn't want to know what she would find if she did. His hyacinth eyes contained secrets to his soul that she could see so easily, and she didn't want to be disappointed if she didn't read what she wanted to read in them. 

Catching herself, she wondered why she had allowed herself to get to this position. Every man around him seemed to pale in comparison, for a mere moment being held by him could give her an eternity's worth of unknown joy. She hadn't known such feelings existed, and her crush at sixteen seemed so childish all of a sudden. She could hear him inhaling sharply, reacting the same way she did. She thought her heart would explode out of her chest, and she was pretty sure he could hear how rapidly her heart was thumping. Why now? She had so much to do, so much to accomplish. She didn't need this to complicate things, and there was also the matter of weakness. What if her mission failed and her enemies found out about him? Iie. She was jumping ahead of herself. Considering failure was a possibility she would otherwise not think about. 

A soft touch drew her out of her thoughts, and she looked up. Helplessly, her gaze moved upwards to stare at beautiful violet eyes, shining with an unnamed emotion. Eyes exchanged words they could not bring their mouths to utter. His hand, rough on her skin, yet gentle with his touch, followed through the motion of brushing her hair and tenderly grazed her cheek. She relished in the contact and for all the delicacy of his touch, it rekindled the flames that burned within her. She shivered slightly, and his eyes crinkled fondly as he merely tightened his hold upon her. She was thrown back in a time, back to when she had first met him, when they had both been unable to say anything. Were words such powerful weapons? Once said, they could never be retracted. 

Uncertainty reflected in her eyes, and in a move that shocked her, he began leaning forward, brushing his lips softly on her forehead. She closed her eyes at the sensation, soothing yet searing all at once, and she let out the breath that she had been holding. Butterfly kisses rained upon her skin, sending her nerve endings aflame as his fingers continued their gentle motions. Finally, they reached their destination. Rubbing the lush lips, her eyes flew open in surprise as her mouth parted in unconscious response. Those hyacinth eyes were now a deep purple, the intensity of his gaze scaring her, yet thrilling her all at once. What was it about this man that could stir such contradicting emotions within her? Emotions that she never would've believed was possible? She held her breath in anticipation, as his eyes continued seeking answers she wasn't sure she could provide. She was afraid, so afraid of what could happen, and what might happen. But even as she thought all of this, she could not move. She could not bring herself to hope or allow to feel an ounce of happiness. She only need remember what happened to her Toki-nii to see the disastrous consequences of being associated with her. 

She observed him making the same struggles within his head and his hold tightened around her unconsciously. His eyes closed briefly, before opening them again. They were clear, and the colour of blackcurrants, save a thin rim of purple contrasting starkly. Thoughts fled from her head, leaving her a willing prisoner within his arms, watching as he shifted his head, staring at the kiss that was to happen. The barest of breaths was felt as his lips hovered above her own, so close to touching, and yet not. Frustration and confusion warred within her and his hand came up to tilt her chin upwards, forcing her ocean gaze upon him. Then with an entirely male smile, he claimed the lips he had been wanting to feel beneath his own for so long. 

Paradise. That's what it was. From those lips, he tasted paradise. The tentative contact sent her jerking back slightly but he wouldn't let her go, not this time. For him, it was all or nothing. It had been sealed the moment he had set his eyes upon her; he realised that now. Her lips were closed, and with his hand, he coaxed them to part, so he could explore the mysteries within. Gently, she exhaled, eyes fluttering open, startling him. He nearly let out a groan at the shade of blue her eyes had become, the mix of protectiveness and desire nearly rendering him immobile. Thankfully, the part of him that only she could bring out responded. 

"Daijoubu?" he whispered, eyes never leaving hers. 

"Daijoubu," she responded breathlessly, the word encompassing so much more than one simple kiss. It was as if an eternity had been promised. To his immense delight, she stood on her tiptoes to press her lips against his. 

His skin burned from her kiss, and somehow those innocent lips tempted him far more than anything else she could have done. Sensations shot through him, and without knowing how, somehow he knew that the identical flames within them had exploded into a burning hunger yearning to be fulfilled. Deepening the kiss, he could feel her fear as if it were his own, and he set about reassuring her with all the gentleness that used to be a part of him. His hand carefully traced her jawbone before cupping her chin, allowing the kiss to consume them both. Passion blazed powerfully, rising like a phoenix from the ashes below. He could taste her yearning, just as he knew she could his. She gave a soft moan and shifted against him, making him want her all the more. It wasn't just a simple question of want. He needed her as much as he needed to breathe and extract his revenge. His arms lifted her off the ground, bringing her closer to his body. Both were responding as if they could somehow mold themselves into the other person. It was mind-boggling how two souls completely infused with revenge could suddenly be overcome by something else altogether. Then again, neither had counted on meeting each other. 

Pulling apart finally, his breathing was ragged as he pressed a rough kiss against her forehead, and continued holding her. He waited for his heart rate to slow its dance and he could feel the slight racing of her own. He smiled against her hair, admiring the golden locks that felt as soft as it looked draping across his arms. Was this what heaven was like? He would gladly give up his devil's soul if it meant an eternity of this with her.

But even as he thought this, he remembered all the suffering that Aya had to go through, and his parents' unnecessary death and something within him withered. As much as he lo... cared for the woman in his arms, he could not permit an evil like Takatori Reiji destroying Japan's name. All the vile deeds committed, all the innocent lives defiled deserved the monster's blood in return. And even then, it wouldn't be sufficient. What flames would be left burning then? Inhaling the sweet flowery-smell of her hair, he rested his chin upon the top of her head. In truths, it was her he was concerned about. He did not want her living in a world where such darkness loomed, and was able to strike at any time. 

Both minds were thinking identical thoughts and though neither of them knew it, for tonight, it was all right to pretend that they were two normal young adults, deeply in love. 

********************

That night, the senseless murders of two church staff were tormented brutally before being killed. Their bodies were arranged thoughtfully in the middle of the aisle. As the light from the windows shone in, they struck the bodies gently before bathing the carpet beneath in a pool of red.

That night, under the moon's watchful beams, a lone figure finalized the plans that would result in the demise of Takatori Reiji. The game was about to begin. 

********************

Notes: RK = Rurouni Kenshin, and yupyup, Kaoru and Kenshin are most definitely in it ^_^x


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RK/WK/SM characters. 

Tenshi's Notes: All right, I stared at all my ficcies for a while as I was procrastinating studying for a midterm, trying to decide which to update. I probably won't be updating this one for a while again. As I've mentioned, though I have a lot more, I do like the idea of this fic, and as I read back on what I've written so far, I realise that there are quite a few points that I miss later on and don't elaborate on. So for those who are reading this, I do apologize! I'll try to update once I have things (and my life stops being so insane).

Omi fans, you'll like this part. And as for the other part, it features a couple I'm pretty fond of. ^_^ I know it's mysterious but be patient with me. It'll all become apparent later on. Plus, I'm evil and I enjoy making people squirm. Suffice to say, the main cast from WK and SM are there in some way, shape or form, and the only ones in from RK are Kaoru and Kenshin (aka the all mighty bishie hitokiri himself). And I only have one last thing to add… those who are all confused about the Usa/Schuldig/Ran bits… you will be for a little while ^_~ (a big cookie to you if you can figure out what I've done!) I've rambled on long enough. So I hope this tides you over for a little bit. To my wonderful reviewers out there, thank you soooooo very much for putting up with me, and continuing to review. It makes me wanna write more, even when I have no time to ^_^

**********

****

Chapter 10

He frowned, trying to get his concentration back. For once, his normally deft fingers were failing him abysmally. Staring at the arrangements of freesia, his hands were trembling slightly. It was only five in the morning, but he was already up. The nightmares had taken over his world once again, as it had since… she had died. It didn't bear thinking about. He didn't want to think about how he had always lost someone he loved so badly. He didn't want to confront all the sins he had committed in order to be punished the way he was. 

Falling back against his chair, he leaned his head back, and stared at the ceiling emptily. He wished that he had only emptiness in his heart instead of this mind-numbing pain. For appearance's sake, he had pretended that everything was normal and that everything was all right. It was only until that yesterday afternoon that he had realised how far from the truth that truly was. 

With Usagi by his side, they had stood on the rooftop, allowing the stronger breeze to stir up the buried emotions he hadn't allowed himself to feel. She had given him a curious stare, and with uncanny insight asked him if he was okay. A simple question that could've been taken at face value, but he had known better. She knew that something was wrong within him. The grief rose up without warning, and it had taken everything he had in him to shove it back down. Iie. Not now. He didn't want to face it. He didn't want to understand all the cruel jokes played on him in life. Not so soon. He had remembered her sweet face, and despite her demanding nature, she had such spirit. It was his first glimpse of that liveliness that had drawn him to her. He had remembered every moment spent with her, and how a mere touch from her would cause his heart to stop beating. She was his everything, and now, the Gods above had seen it fit to punish him for all the bloodshed he had wrought in his young life. He had taken so many lives, and sometimes it seemed easier to smear them all into one bloody mess. It was better than living with the guilt that ate away at him each day. 

Without sunshine to balance him, he had found himself plagued with melancholy. He knew realistically that what he felt for Usagi wasn't the same as what Ouka had made him feel. No matter how wrong it was between him and Ouka, he couldn't change what he loved most about her. She had made him feel as if he weren't alone anymore. The memories of the past had resurfaced suddenly, and remembering the kidnappings, the tragedies that came with Takatori Mamoru, he had felt so lonely, and unwanted. With Ouka, there was someone by his side, be it friend, or half-sister. In his mind, it didn't matter. If she hadn't been taken away from him so cruelly, he could've settled for just being her sibling, because it meant he didn't have to face another day by himself. With her, he felt… needed. All his life, he had been used as a pawn in someone else's game. Takatori Reiji hadn't wanted him, and never bothered to pay for his ransom when he had been kidnapped as a child. 

Takatori Reiji. He was an evil force, whose sole purpose was to gain the most amount of power to further his own selfish goals. He didn't care whose lives he destroyed, how many families he shattered, or how many innocents got caught along the way. He had claimed it was for the good of Japan, but Omi knew better. It wasn't for Japan. It was for him, as it always had been. The heartless bastard had sacrificed everyone on his quest, even his own sons. 

Exhaling a deep sigh, he grabbed a few buckets of flowers, preparing to set up the outside. Though he knew it was too early, he needed something to take his mind off his current thoughts. As he juggled with his heavy burden, he felt the initial drops of rain that began spraying upon his skin. Setting them down carefully, he took a step out from beneath the awning. He lifted his face to the sky, allowing the rain to splash upon him, wishing it were as easy to wash away the blood from his hands, or the loneliness in his heart. 

Suddenly, he froze, feeling another presence nearby as a figured dashed for cover. Turning around, he found himself confronted by a pair of beautiful blue eyes. She gave him a charming smile, and pointed upwards at the shelter, before giving him a quizzical look as if asking what he was doing outside in the rain.

"It's refreshing," he replied softly, unable to stop his pulses from racing. 

Scrunching her brow, she tried to remember where she had seen his face before. Then, she observed the store's name. Koneko no sumu le. Her eyes brightened as she recalled snatches of conversation she had heard about four extremely cute guys working there. 

"Omi-san, right? I think we're in the same grade," she said with a slight tinge of red covering her cheeks.

Omi found her looking familiar as well before a piece of the puzzle finally fell in.

"You were in my computer classes, ne?" At her nod, he continued. "Your grades were pretty good, and you finished top of the class, didn't you?"

Her blush deepened, and he thought she looked adorable. Grabbing a hold of himself, he wondered where that thought had come from. He was still trying to get over his love for Ouka, not to mention his slight crush on Usagi. Hadn't he learned his lesson anyway? Those who got involved with him invariably got hurt… Ouka… he had lost Ouka because she had found out about him. His eyes darkened in anger as he thought about Schuldig and Farfarello, the assassins responsible for her death. Schuldig had told her the truth about their relationship, and Ouka had avoided him because she hadn't been able deal with it. She had fallen in love with her own half-brother. (AN: Remember, as far as Ouka and Omi were concerned, that was their relation. Only Reiji and Schuichi knew the truth.) Bittersweet tears threatened to blur his vision as he recalled his own confusion. He hadn't known what she had. And that night… when they had found out the truth, Farfarello had wound up accidentally shooting her. He could still remember the warmth of her nature flowing out as blood upon his hands. He could almost swear he had died with her that day. Knowing Ouka, she would not have wanted this for him. He choked back the emotions, swallowing them again. 

"Omi-san? Omi-san?"

He felt her gentle fingers upon his shoulders, shaking him lightly. Through his thoughts he could feel the sensation slowly spreading, the warmth of her nature filling him. He shook his head, disoriented for the moment as he observed concern shining from her eyes. 

"Huh? Daijoubu Ami-san. Daijoubu." He gave her hand a little pat absently before he froze, realising what he had just done. His hand lay above her own smaller one, and he couldn't explain the conflicting emotions that had appeared without warning. A wave of protectiveness rose within him, and he felt the strangest urge to safeguard her against someone like him. He was not meant to be with anyone. So after a lifetime of loneliness, why did it all of a sudden feel like a terrible thing?

_Because you were never meant to be alone…_ the voice within him whispered, sounding strangely like Ouka's. He knew in his heart that she would never want him to grieve. Theirs was a love never meant to happen, not in this life anyway.

In his line of vision, Ami's face peered at him in concern, and he found himself blushing. Moving away slightly, he was astounded to find that the rain had stopped. From beneath the heavy gray clouds, the slightest hint of sunshine peeked through. All around him, everything sparkled and shone, having been washed clean. He caught his breath, wondering if that were possible for him.

"It stopped raining," he said in awe, with a note of reverence in his voice at the beautiful skies above him. 

She gave him a smile, turning his insides into a churning mess, nearly robbing him of speech. Had the gods decided to take mercy upon him for once in his life? 

Turning around him and reaching for a lily, he turned around and gave it to her. 

"For you," he spoke, shyness overcoming him momentarily.

She flushed, and simply stared at the flower. Nobody had given her flowers. Ever. There was a purity about lilies, and the delicate scent that teased her nose as she reached for it. Tsukiyono Omi. She would've never thought it were possible that he would be as nice to a nobody like her. He wasn't much taller than she was, and his boyish good looks were only enhanced by his sunny personality. His light brown hair was more unruly than usual, and his deep blue eyes reflected a grief that she would've never thought possible. There was a loneliness to his soul that she couldn't quite explain how she knew, but she just did. And she wanted to do something about it, though what exactly she didn't know either. 

Scrunching her brow in concentration, she struggled to come up with something that might cheer him up. Then her face relaxed as she remembered. Reaching around her neck, she unclasped the chain that had always hung there. He stared at her in confusion, wondering what she was doing. 

"Give me your hand, onegai?"

Omi was puzzled as to what she was doing, and hesitantly he offered his hand. Placing her palm gently over his, she released the slim chain. He could still feel her warmth upon it, and he felt familiar waves of sensation spread through him once again. So much like his reaction towards Ouka, there was a gentleness to the surf this time that promised never to hurt. He looked blindly at the chain with the dull silver cross standing out sharply, appearing almost white. 

"Ami-san…"

"My mother gave it to me when I was a young girl. I'm not a religious person but it seems to give me comfort when I needed it the most." 

He was completely dumbfounded, momentarily taken aback by the sweetest of such an action. Then, he was struck by another thought. How was it that she could see and sense what he was feeling so easily? All his classmates had seen was a happy seventeen year old in front of them. Yet she could so easily tear apart his façade and know what lay beneath, even when he didn't even know himself? 

"Demo… demo, I can't take something like this from you. It obviously means a lot to you."

She shook her head and gave him a look of understanding.

"It's just something to tide you over. When you don't need it anymore, just give it back okay? Mou! I need to go to practice now. Ja ne, Omi-san!" 

Staring at the chain in his hand, it was almost as if her body's heat and essence were still somehow contained there. He couldn't explain why he felt that way, or why his heart felt like it was being assaulted by a barrage of warm sensations he had no right in experiencing. Yet he couldn't resist the sweet nature singing its siren call as he clenched the cross tightly, feeling it sear his skin. Forgiveness. And Love. It was all he ever wanted in his young life.

********************

Curling up against her lover's side, she found herself unable to fall asleep despite the night that they had had. Unwanted memories came flooding back and she struggled to keep them away. It would not do to remember such a past. It served no purpose and distracted her from the true mission at hand. Pressing a soft kiss upon his hard chest, she watched him sleep, settling her mind somewhat. Frankly speaking, she was being torn at the moment between duty and desire. She had thought that when she had met him her life had been sealed, and she had believed her destiny to be him. After what happened before she had met up with him last night, she wasn't sure anymore. Life had decided to take an unexpected turn. She remembered the mysterious stranger and the expressive eyes that he had, and how he had tried so hard to shield his emotions from the world, but she knew better. 

When had her life fallen out of her grasp? A series of wrong decisions and mistakes had led her down this path, a hell of her own making really. She had no one to blame but herself. And for so long, it had been so easy to drown in the series, her independent and narcissistic behaviour keeping everyone away. It was easier that way than to care for someone, have them find out the truth, and leave. Just like they always did. Alone. She was so tired of being alone. 

She could feel him stir beside her, and she nestled even closer, wishing his warmth could somehow seep into her. But he had none to give. Just like she was incapable of the normal range of emotions that accompanied most humans. She had learned at a young age to forsake them in order to survive. She had sold her soul to the devil, so she could live another day without any real purpose or meaning in life. She remembered the once bright-eyed little girl, hair sparkling like sunshine, and her mother's laughter that had been so full of life. It was all gone now. It died the day she found out her mother wasn't who she had claimed to be. Her beautiful, wonderful mother was a prostitute. It was also on that day that she had found the body arranged so thoughtfully in death, her mother's eyes never to open again. Never would there be the warm hugs, or dolls that she had loved so much. It was the end of childhood, of innocence, and emotions. 

From that day forth, she had survived on the streets, with no one to depend upon. Dirty and frequently hungry, due to her smaller stature, she hadn't been able to find much though she had always been left alone. Then, when she turned twelve, her body had blossomed, betraying her. The streets looked so dark and dangerous all of a sudden and she had tried so hard to survive on her own. With the last of her strength, she had lain upon a corner, skin barely hanging onto the bones beneath. It was at that point that she had forever lost any ounce of humanity that she had in her. She had sold herself. 

She could still remember the first time when she had performed the vile deed. She had sobbed endlessly, while crumpling the crisp bills in her hands, hating herself for what she had allowed herself to become. She was indeed her mother's daughter, cursed with that same haunting beauty that was sure to fetch a lot of money in the market. Her boss hadn't failed to see her potential, and he had only reserved her for his best clients. She was revered and as her beauty grew, so did her arrogance and the icy walls surrounding her heart. Never again would she allow herself to be hurt in such a way. 

She had gotten sidetracked for a few years as something unexpected came up. It had changed her life forever. She closed her eyes briefly, the memories too overpowering, and too dangerous to remember at the moment. His arm shifted against her waist, pulling her closer and she went willingly. 

He was such a selfish bastard, preoccupied with whatever agenda he had in his mind. Yet as she said that, she knew that they were identical souls, burning with a never--ending flame. She recalled their first meeting and nearly laughed. He had been so arrogant, more than a match for her. Their fiery tempers clashed frequently before combusting in an extremely physical relationship. She tried to tell herself that that was all that it was, but she knew that strange sensation near the icy region of her heart was more than that. And she knew that he was feeling the same way as her. She always went his own way, and the same was true of him. Was it possible that she had somehow… fallen…

Snapping out of her thoughts quickly, she found his green eyes staring right at her, his hand trailing leisurely down her back, sending shivers racing up her spine. 

"You're thinking… a lot," he noted huskily.

He could've easily read her mind had he chosen to, but he hadn't. An unaccustomed sensation flooded her heart at the thought. 

"Can't sleep?"

She shook her head against his chest, resting her cheek back against the hard muscles beneath. If she allowed herself, she knew the pain would be too unimaginable. Iie. She refused to let those walls crumble. It was all that she had left, and all that she could do to protect herself against him. It wouldn't do for him to find out. 

"Sometimes, I can't tell where my own thoughts begin, and when someone else's ends."

Her hand that had begun stroking the nape of his neck stilled. Bedside confessions? There hadn't been anything of this sort happening in their relationship so far. Come to think of it, he had been acting a bit strange. As a lover, he was demanding, yet he always gave as good as he got. Last night, there had been a tenderness in his eyes that she hadn't known that he was capable of, and it frightened and thrilled her simultaneously. This was new territory, and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

He could feel the tension entering her body as he cursed himself inwardly for saying what he just did. Bedside chatter was taboo, in his books at least. Then again, he wasn't in the habit of remaining in the same bed after he had relieved his body of its urges. However, something about her always drew him back, yearning to feel her skin against his, the reassuring beat of her heart beneath his ears. 

Last night had been different however. His mind had been filled with the images of another, the taste of her still lingering upon his lips. Both their faces seemed to swirl about in his head, each taking turns to fade in and out of his thoughts, driving him to a point where it seemed he couldn't tell who either of them was. That innocence. When had he ever experienced something like that? He wasn't prone to thoughts such as this, and the only joy he had ever taken was from inflicting pain upon others. Sometimes, it was the woman beside him that gave him that strange feeling fluttering in his heart. It felt as if it were beating again. It felt as if it were alive. 

She shifted, and propped her head up against her hand. "Does it hurt?" 

Her voice was soft, far more gentle than he had ever heard it sound. He almost swore it sounded like she was worried about him. 

"Not the act itself. Sometimes, it just feels like a tornado in my brain…" Why was he telling her all of this? She was just another body to warm his bed, although she had lasted the longest out of all the string of women who had come and gone in his life. His hand reached out and try as he may, he couldn't help himself or the tender light that had appeared in his eyes. 

She watched as his hand came around to tangle itself within the luxuriant curtain of her hair. It was almost as if he wanted to grab the silken strands for himself. The look in his eyes completely took her aback, and her pulses began racing just as it always did whenever she was near him. Her blood hummed with an emotion she could not bring herself to name, throbbing with anticipation. His hand had wandered to the nape of her neck, stroking the soft skin. Touching her, he began stirring the flames of desire within her as only he could. 

_What is it about you…_

_…that makes me feel like…_

I could lose myself…

_…in you?_

Lightning flashed between them as he propelled her forward, lips meeting together hungrily, as if they hadn't had spent most of the night making love. Want and need flared between them, powerful and all-consuming. Sunlight glinted off her beautiful golden hair as she moved over him, glorying in the purely male grin that crossed his lips. 

Answers were never needed since their bodies already realised the truth. They were in love with each other.

**********

Blurb: Has anyone figured it out yet? *grins wickedly* And feh, I never thought I'd do this but I'm whining LOL. It gets depressing when you've released that many chapters, and I don't think my writing is that hard to take. Otherwise, you wouldn't have read all the way till here, right? ^_^ Take two seconds out of your time, and write a little blurb. It makes me a happy camper. *Sesshie-chan snorts* Eh, meet my newest muse, along with my merry band of additions. Did I mention I collect bishies? :D


End file.
